Une nouvelle rose parmi les Maraudeurs
by Lyse Black
Summary: Résumer:Nous sommes dans la 7 et dernière année de notre groupe de Maraudeurs. James est en vacances chez lui quand un soir, il voit au loin une jeune femme. C’était sa meilleure amie d’enfance. Que faisait-elle ici ? Tout cela semble bien bizarre, pleins
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue :**

Je me présence je m'appelle Katie White, j'ai 17 ans depuis peu, je suis grande, un peu ronde, j'ai de très long cheveux blond avec des mèches chocolats et des yeux bleus océans et je me dirige vers le village de Godric Hollow. Je viens de France, où j'ai toujours vécu de 11 à maintenant. Avant j'habiter moi aussi à Godric Hollow et j'ai connu la famille Potter, c'est vers chez eux que je me dirige. Il fait chaud, il fait beau, je ne sais même pas si James va me reconnaitre car depuis l'été dernier j'ai encore bien changé. Voilà je viens d'entrée dans le jardin, il y a quelqu'un qui me regarde. Il se met à courir vers moi et me saute dans les bras me faisant tomber à terre avec mes bagages.

-Katie, comment vas-tu ? Comme je suis content de te voir.

-Bonjour James, ça va et toi ? Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

-Je vais bien alors qu'est que tu viens faire ici ?

Il n'était pas au courant, ses parents n'ont pas dû lui dire.

-Je suis là car mes parents sont morts en mission pour l'Ordre. Ils avaient dit à Dumbledore que s'ils leur arriver quelque chose qu'il fallait qu'il me mette ici. J'ai changé d'identité, je me m'appelle plus Katie White pour tout le monde elle est morte avec eux. Maintenant je m'appelle Elya Potter je suis une cousine. Je vais allée à Poudlard pour finir ma dernière année avec toi.

-Je…enfin…je suis désolé je ne savais pas…je suis vraiment très gêné.

-Ne le sois pas James, maintenant Dumbledore me protège de Voldemort.

-Viens.

Il me prit dans ses bras musclés, nous nous connaissions depuis qu'on était en couche culotte, on avait fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Il m'avait terriblement manqué quand mes parents on décidé que nous irions vivre en France pour que j'étudie à Beaubaton.

-Je regrette vraiment que tes parents n'ont pas voulu que tu viennes à Poudlard car vraiment tu m'as manqué toutes ses années. Me dit James avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de pouvoir refaire les quatre cents coups avec toi Jamies.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!

Je l'embrassa sur la joue, il m'emmena vers la maison où je déposa mes valises puis je me dirigea vers les parents de James afin de leur dire bonjour.

-Ca va ? Le voyage c'est bien passé ? Me demanda Mr Potter.

-Ca va bien, tout c'est très bien passé, ne vous en faite pas. Et surtout ne me regardait pas comme ça. Je me suis remise de la mort de mes parents alors souriez.

-Tu es vraiment digne de tes parents Elya.

-Merci Mme Potter. Je ne vais pas vous dérangez longtemps j'ai un petit appartement que…

-Il n'en est pas question !! Dit James. Je t'ai retrouvé, je te garde. Je vais juste annuler un truc.

James monta précipitamment vers sa chambre, il envoya une lettre à chacun de ses amis pour les prévenir qu'ils ne pourront venir. Qu'il leur expliquerait tout quand ils se retrouveront sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter les quelques fournitures qu'ils auront besoins. Puis il redescendit me souriant.

-Je vais te faire visiter comme ça tu me raconteras tout.

Et voilà que nous étions partis tout les deux comme au bon vieux tant dans la ville de Godric Hollow. Je lui racontai mon année passée, puis lui me raconta ses blagues faites avec les Maraudeurs.

-Je les rencontre quand tes amis ? Demandais-je.

-Dans une semaine quand nous irons au chemin de traverse.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il faut que j'achète toute mes nouvelles fournitures pour cette année à Poudlard.

Nous rentrions à la tombée de la nuit, Mme Potter avec fait tout les plats que j'adorais, je me sentais si bien avec eux. J'avais toujours considéré James comme mon frère, et lui me considéré comme sa sœur. Je savais que j'allais me sentir bien parmi eux. Je pense que cette dernière année allait être la meilleure de toutes. Nous montions vers la chambre de James 

où mon lit habituelle m'attendait, il était près de la fenêtre de là je pouvais voir les étoiles, j'aimais regarder le ciel. James se déshabilla sans plus de gêne restant en caleçon. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler un débardeur et un petit short puis je me glissai dans mon lit.

-Bonne nuit James.

-Dors bien ma jolie.

Et sans faire plus de bruit nous nous endormions paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin de mon arriver chez les Potter, je fus réveillés par mon chat un magnifique siamois croisé avec un persan qui était venu ronronnés dans mes oreilles. Je me levai pour lui donner sa gamelle, je m'étirai puis descendis vers la cuisine où James m'attendais pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Après nous nous préparions, James avait décidé de m'emmenait à la piscine. J'avoue j'avais passé une excellente après midi, j'avais bien rit et James et moi avons retrouvés notre âme d'enfant en faisant des blagues aux gens du village, rien de bien méchant.

La semaine avait passée trop vite, ce matin nous nous étions levés tôt James et moi pour aller au chemin de traverse. Nous arrivions, James m'emmena vers un pub nous nous devrions retrouvés ses trois amis. Nous n'avions pas attendu bien longtemps quand la porte du pub s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer trois jeune hommes, le premier était grand, musclés comme James, les yeux gris et des cheveux noir de jais mi long. Le deuxième était de taille moyenne, un peu maigre mais musclés tout de même des yeux ambre et des cheveux courts châtains clair tirant vers le blond. Et le troisième était gros, petit, des cheveux châtains, des yeux noirs. Ils s'avancèrent vers la table ont nous nous trouvions. James sauta dans les bras du jeune homme avec les cheveux noir de jais qui lui me détaillé de la tête au pied ce qui me gênée beaucoup.

-Alors je vous présente Elya. Je te présente Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

-Enchanter. Dis-je.

-Nous de même.

James s'approcha de moi et me murmura.

-On peut leur dire que tu es mon amie d'enfance ?

- Ils ne te croiront pas si tu dis que je suis ta cousine alors on à pas le choix mais ils tiendront leurs langues ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est qui pour toi James ? Demanda Sirius

-C'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance.

Remus me regarda très attentivement.

- Elle ne s'appelait pas Katie. Fit-il remarquer.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Dis-je. Je suis bien Katie White mais cet été mes parents on été tuer par Lord Voldemort (tout le monde grimaça), j'ai dut me refaire une nouvelle identité car Katie est morte avec ses parents. Le premier de vous qui trahi ce que je viens de lui dire foi de Potter je lui fais avaler ses couilles.

Les quatre jeunes hommes me regardèrent surtout James, il ne m'avait jamais entendu dire de vulgarité de toute notre vie.

-Désolée mais je mets ma vie entre vos mains alors que je ne vous connais pas donc je préfère être claire. Dis-je.

Nous partions vers le chemin de traverse pour faire nos achats, je marchais toujours derrière le groupe, j'étais d'une nature discrète et réservée. J'avais maintenant toutes mes fournitures ainsi que les garçons, j'avais sentis sur moi le regard de Sirius. Mais je fis comme si de rien été.

-Elle est très belle. Dis moi, tu n'as jamais enfin je veux dire…

-Non, c'est ma meilleure amie je l'a connais depuis que je suis tout petit. Répondit James.

Nous rentrions vers la demeure des Potter tous ensembles, je montai vers la chambre de James où je déposai mes achats dans ma grosse valise.

-En plus vous dormez dans la même chambre, tu es un ange James Potter.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour Elya, nous sommes comme frère et sœur ! Et pas touche car je te vois venir.

-Tu es relou quoi !

Un regard noir de la part de James le fit se calmer, alors qu'il servit des limonades bien fraîches. Je redescendis de la chambre et m'installa dehors avec les garçons. Je les écoutais parler tout en bronzant par la même occasion. J'avais déjà le teint un peu mat mais bon, James et Sirius 

étaient cul et chemise. Cela me fit sourire car James et moi étions pareil, Remus était plutôt discret et calme comme moi. Les trois garçons passèrent la soirée avec nous.

-Je suis désolé mais nous vont dormir avec les trois garçons en plus. Me dit James.

-Quoi ? Il n'y a pas de danger avec Sirius ? Il se tenir ?

-T'en fais pas. Je vais le tenir. Rigola t elle.

Je lui souris puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je pris ma douche alors que James mit de suite les points sur les I avec Sirius. J'avais mis mon débardeur et mon short puis j'attachai mes cheveux. J'entrai dans la chambre où les garçons étaient en train de se déshabiller.

-Je ne regarde pas je vous rassure ! Dis-je gênée.

-Moi ça ne me gêne pas. Lança Sirius.

Je le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu peux toujours attendre !! Je ne suis pas une de tes groupies que James m'a dits. Et tu ne m'auras jamais dans ton lit Black !!

Je me glissa dans mon lit regardant le ciel étoilé, non mais pour qui il se prend se Sirius Black ? Il m'a prit pour qui ? Même si je dois avouer qu'il est très séduisant il ne m'aura pas dans son lit foi de Katie White. James viens vers mon lit, déposa un baisé sur mon front avant de se glisser dans son propre lit.

-Bonne nuit Elya ! Me dirent-ils.

-A vous aussi les garçons.

James éteignit la lumière avec sa baguette puis chacun tourna dans son lit pour s'endormir. Cette nuit là je ne dormis pas très bien, je pus revoir la mort de mes parents dans ses moindres détails, je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi Voldemort m'a laissé la vie sauve ? A-t-il crut que j'étais vraiment morte ? En tout cas j'allais passer un merveilleux moment avec James et ça personne ne me l'enlèvera mon James à moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

Le lendemain matin je me réveilla, mon chat n'était pas encore venu me voir. Je m'étirai sans faire trop de bruit puis je me faufilai jusqu'à la porte, je quittai la chambre heureuse d'être toujours en vie.

-Viens me voir Pathos.

Mon chat s'avança vers moi, je le pris avec moi tout en descendant les escaliers pour me rendre dans la cuisine. Je prépara le petit déjeuner alors qu'en haut je les entendais remuer. Tout était disposer dur la table quand ils descendirent de la chambre, James m'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu es un amour ! Tu sais que je t'aime.

-Mais oui je le sais Jamies Potter ! Et moi aussi je t'aime tu le sais bien.

Tout les deux on était parti dans un fou rire, alors que les autres garçons s'installèrent après avoir dis bonjour.

-Alors que faisons-nous ? Demandais-je.

-Je te propose un petit match de Quidditch. Me répondit James.

-Tu sais que tu vas encore perdre.

-C'est pas vrai, je te laisse gagné à chaque fois.

-Ah je vous jure, vous les hommes et votre fierté mal placée.

Je souris à mon ami puis je me leva après avoir fini de prendre mon petit déjeuner, je monta vers la salle de bain où je me préparai tranquillement. J'étais une fille après tout j'avais bien le droit d'occuper un peu la salle de bain. J'en ressortis ½ heure plus tard prête, je redescendis vers la cuisine. Mon chat s'était installé sur les genoux de Black, comment ça de Black. Tout les regards venaient de se tourner vers moi, je me sentis mal à l'aise parmi tout c'est garçon.

-Tu es très en beauté. Dit Sirius.

-C'est pas pour toi rassure toi !! Bon je peux reprendre mon chat à moins que tu compte me le prendre !!

J'attrapa mon chat et je sortis vers le jardin, il me tape sur les nerfs ce Sirius Black.

-Et ce qu'on appelle se faire rembarrer ! Rigola Remus.

-Ce n'est pas drôle mumu !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! S'emporta le lycan

-Bon allons nous préparer. Dit James.

Et les quatre jeunes hommes montèrent vers la chambre et la salle de bain, je vis redescendre trois des quatre garçons, je regardai James inquiète.

-T'en fais pas Sirius met 3 heures dans la salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cria t il d'en haut.

Pendant que nous attendions la princesse avec les trois autres garçons nous préparions le terrain pour jouer. Au bout de ¾ heures Sirius se décida enfin à nous rejoindre dans le jardin.

-Elle est prête la princesse ?? Dis-je.

-Un bel homme ça s'entretient.

Je le regardai, manquant de m'étouffer avant mon bonbon que j'avais dans la bouche. Non mais vraiment il se prend pour qui ?

-Au lieu de dire des conneries, enfourche ton balai !!

Je venais d'enfourcher le mien et j'avais déjà décollé du sol, Sirius me rejoint son orgueil de mâle avait été touché.

-Tu crois que parce que tu es la meilleure amie de James tu peux tout te permettre ?

-Non pas du tout mais j'y peux rien si ce que je te dis ne te plait pas !!

-Bon cela suffit tout les deux. On peut jouer ? Demanda James.

-Bien sur.

Et le match commença, James et moi étions en compétition. J'avais repérer le vif d'or et je fonçai dessus, James à mes trousses mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui.

-Tu disais ? Rigolais-je.

-C'est bon, je l'avoue tu es la meilleure. Me dit-il en souriant.

Nous atterrissions et je pris James dans les bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-C'est bien tu en gagnes.

-Je sais je change pour Lily.

-Ah la belle rousse. Je t'aiderais cette année.

-Merci ma belle.

Nous rangions tout ce que nous avions sortis puis on s'installa sur la terrasse où on prit une limonade bien fraiche. Je laissai les garçons entre eux, je partis dans la chambre où je sortis de ma valise un cadre photo où je m'y trouvais avec mes parents. Ils me manqués terriblement, je leur avais promis que je serais forte et que je ferais tout pour vivre une vie normale maintenant. Je caressai mon chat en même temps, il ronronnait doucement. Je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

-Désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Me dit timidement Remus.

-Vas y entre ! Tu ne me déranges pas.

Remus entra dans la chambre où je l'invitai à s'assoir sur le lit à mes côtés. Il regarda la photo qui se trouvait dans ma main.

-Ce sont mes parents.

-Ils doivent te manqués ?

-Oui mais maintenant j'ai une nouvelle famille qui m'a ouvert les bras donc cela aide aussi.

-J'avoue que les Potter sont adorable.

Je lui souris, il était si diffèrent de Black, discret, gentil et doux. Je savais qu'il me comprenait car on était pareil, son regard disait que la vie n'avait pas été douce avec lui. Il était attentif à ce que je lui racontais et cela me fis du bien, James était là pour moi aussi. C'est vraiment en France je n'avais pas d'amis et voilà à peine arriver ici, je chamboule la vis de mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dus chambouler votre vie ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, si c'est à cause de Sirius, t'en fais pas il est souvent comme ça. Il va se calmer avec le temps.

-Non je ne dis pas ça pour se crétin ! C'est juste qu'à cause de moi James va devoir changer ses habitudes et je ne veux pas.

-Nous t'aimons tous beaucoup, James nous parler souvent de toi. Et tu es comme il nous l'a dis. C'est-à-dire adorable et sensible.

Il me prit dans ses bras puis parti de la chambre, je resta là allonger dans mon lit à penser à plein de chose.

Aujourd'hui c'est le 1er Septembre, on se prépara pour aller à la voie 9 ¾ où je vais prendre pour la première fois le Poudlard Express. Je suis prête, mes valises sont descendues et mon chat et dans sa boite. James arrive très peu de temps après, on avale un bon petit déjeuner. Mr et Mme Potter nous accompagne vers King Cross. Les autres Maraudeurs sont déjà là, ils nous attendent devant le passage. Et c'est tous ensemble que nous passions entre la voie 9 et 10 pour atterrir sur la voie 9 ¾, une magnifique locomotive Rouge avec marqué en lettre d'or dessus Poudlard Express. Il y a beaucoup de monde, cela me change tellement de chez moi enfin. Je dis en revoir aux parents de James qui m'enlaça comme ils l'avaient fait avec leur fils, cela me toucha beaucoup. Et je suivis les Maraudeurs dans le train.

Nous essayons de trouvés un compartiment vide, enfin au bout du troisième wagon, on le trouva. Nous déposions nos valises dans les filets à bagages et les quatre garçons s'affalèrent sur la banquette qui ornait le compartiment. Je m'installa loin de Sirius, je regardais par la fenêtre où je vis l'horloge indiqué 11h00. Nous allions partir, en route vers de nouvelles aventures, je souris aux parents de James puis le train parti de la gare. Remus avait sortit un livre alors que les trois autres jouaient à la bataille explosive. Je me leva pour sortir du compartiment, James me regarda.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Ca ira, je pense ne pas pouvoir me perdre.

Je marchais tranquillement dans le train, regardant autour de moi quand je tomba nez à nez avec un blondinet avec l'écusson de Serpentard.

-Tu es une nouvelle ? Demanda t il.

-Oui, j'arrive de France. Répondis-je.

-Ah intéressant. Dit-il en me détaillant.

Me il se prend pour qui encore celui là, non mais vraiment je vous jure. Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui c'est plus ce que c'était autrefois.

-Ne t'avise pas de l'a touché Malfoy !

-Potter et Black !!

-Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher de trop près.

-Oh mais c'est que j'ai peur Potter.

-Si tu y touche tu es mort ! C'est ma cousine !!

-Oh, oh ! Intéressant tout ça.

Et le jeune Malfoy partit du wagon continuant sa route, James posa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ca va ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça va.

Je continua ma route à la recherche de toilette, j'en avais trouvé après la porte du wagon. Je me passai de l'eau fraiche sur le visage, j'essaye de chasser les images de mes parents. Après avoir réussi, je sortis puis me dirigea vers mon compartiment. Je remarquai que seul Remus était là.

- Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? Demandais-je.

-Non et toi non plus ?

-Euh je les ai croisés.

Je m'installa à ses côtés, je pose ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, il me sourit tout en fermant son bouquin.

-Tu sais c'est bizarre je suis très attacher à toi. Me dit-il.

-Moi aussi je me suis attachée à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de calme, j'aime beaucoup.

Et nous discutions tranquillement, se racontant nos vies si proche l'une de l'autre. Quand James, Peter et Sirius arrivèrent dans le wagon, nous étions bientôt arrivés à Pré au Lard.

Mais qu'est qu'il a de plus que moi pour qu'elle soit gentille avec lui ? C'est vrai quoi, je ne comprends pas !!Il m'énerve car c'est sur moi qu'elle devrait posée sa tête.

Bon nous venions d'arriver à Pré au Lard, je suivis toujours les Maraudeurs. Nous allions vers des calèches avec des Sombrales, je m'avançai pour les caressait.

-Tu l'es vois ? Me demanda James.

-Oui, à causes de mes parents. Murmurais-je.

Nos montions dedans, et nous partions vers le château de Poudlard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Nous venions d'arriver devant cet immense château, il était encore plus beau de près. James m'entraina à l'intérieur d'un hall immense, il y avait de chaque côté des grandes portes des sabliers géants avec des grains de la couleur des maisons. Un professeur avec une longue barbe et de longs cheveux blancs s'avança vers moi.

-Bonjour Elya, je suis le professeur Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard. Sois la bienvenue parmi nous.

-Bonjour professeur. Dis-je en faisant une révérence.

-Tu vas passée la première sous le choixpeau magique.

Moi qui n'aime pas qu'on me remarque, c'était raté. James me regarda et je pus lire sur ses lèvres « a tout à l'heure, je sais que tu seras à Gryffondore », je lui souris et il entre dans une immense salle. J'attends dans le hall d'entrée que les premières années arrivent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall, ils étaient tous horrifier, je pouvais les entendre parler et s'inquiéter. Je suivis un autre professeur qui nous emmena vers la Grande Salle, je passai devant la table des Gryffondore. Un tabouret était sur la première marche avec un vieux choixpeau qui se fendit laissant des paroles s'échapper.

Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers.  
Le hardi Gryffondore habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.  
Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.  
Chacune montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.  
Aux yeux de Gryffondore, il fallait à tout âge  


Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,  
Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.  
Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?  
Gryffondore eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
Me firent le don d'un cerveau  
Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison.

La répartition put commencer, je fus la première bien sur. Tout les yeux était sur moi, ce qui n'arranger rien. Le professeur Dumbledore en avait profité pour me décrire. Le professeur Mc Gonagall place le choixpeau sur ma tête.

-Hum…où vais-je te plaçais…choix très difficile…tu as l'intelligence, le courage, la loyauté….Je sais GRYFFONDORE !!

Je me levai du tabouret et je me dirigeai vers la maison des rouges et or, Lucius assis à la table des Serpentard ne regardait fixement. Je m'assis non loin d'une rousse, vu comme James l'a regardait c'était sur que c'était Lily Evans, la tigresse que je l'a prénommée. La répartition continua alors que nous applaudissions à chaque nouvel élève qui venait dans notre maison. Après cette répartition, les plats de nourritures apparurent. Je regardais tout ces plats, je n'avais vraiment pas faim.

- Tu ne manges pas Elya. Me dit James.

-Non j'ai mal au cœur.

-Attend je t'accompagne au dortoir. Me dit Sirius.

-NON !! Pas toi !!

-Je crois que tu n'auras pas le choix. Me dit-il.

Je regardai James et Remus avec un regard noir, ils me sourirent avant que je me dirige vers la porte de la Grande Salle en compagnie de Black, je le suivis de loin mais bon je n'avais pas trop le choix. Nous montions vers le 7ème étage, un tableau avec une grosse dame était devant nous.

-Mot de passe ?

-Bave à bulle. Dit Sirius.

Le tableau pivota pour nous laisser entrer dans une salle commune au couleur des Gryffondore.

-Ton dortoir se trouve de ce côté, tout en haut.

-Merci.

Je commençai à me diriger vers l'escalier pour monter me coucher, quand je sentis la main de Sirius m'attraper par le poignet.

-Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

-T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille. Je me débrouille depuis un an seule donc ça va allée. Répondis-je agacée.

Je défis mon bras des mains de Black, sans même le regarder je montai vers mon dortoir. Je cherchai mon lit marqué avec mes initiales, je me jeta dedans après m'avoir déshabillé et enfilais mon pyjama. Je pouvais entendre dans la salle commune les élèves qui venaient d'arriver, le repas était donc fini. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, tout ce que j'espérais c'est que ce ne soit pas Black.

-Entrez.

James et Remus apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, je souris et ils rentrent à pas de loup. Ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du lit.

-Ca va ? Demanda James inquiet.

-C'est rien, demain ça ira mieux. Je pense que tout se stresse…

-C'est sur, repose toi alors. Dit Remus.

Ils déposèrent un baisé sur mon front avant de quitter la pièce, je me laissai emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

Le soleil venait de transpercé les rideaux de mon lit, j'ouvris doucement les yeux. J'avais bien dormi, j'ouvris les rideaux de mon lit pour le faire. Je me dirigeai en suite vers la salle de bain afin de me préparer. J'entendis le réveille magique sonner, je ne savais même pas qui était mes camarades de chambre. Je sortis de la salle de bain prête, il y avait deux filles devant moi. Je reconnu Lily parmi l'une d'elles.

-Bonjour Elya. Me dit-elle. Je te présente Amy White.

-Enchantée ! Dis-je. Je suis désolée pour hier soir mais je ne me sentais pas très bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on comprend bien. Me répondit Amy. Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre.

-Je pense aussi.

Je descendis avec mon sac de cours sur le dos alors que les deux filles allèrent se préparaient. Quand j'arriva dans la salle commune, il n'y avait qu'une personne et pas celle que je voulais voir.

-Coucou, bien dormi ? Me dit Sirius.

-Salut, oui merci et toi ? Dis-je avec amertume.

-Ca va merci. Tiens voici ton emploi du temps. Bien sur si tu veux m'embrasser te gêne pas.

Il me tendit un bout de parchemin que je pris avec force, il est lourd. Je jette un œil, aujourd'hui j'avais cours de potions, défense contre les force du mal, études des moldus et ruine. Une chose me réjouis c'est que j'allais avoir l'après midi tranquille sans Black.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda t il.

-Car je ne vais pas t'avoir dans mes pattes de toute l'après midi.

-Bonjour Elya ! Dit Remus en arrivant.

Il m'embrassa sur le front alors que je l'embrassa sur la joue, puis James arriva à son tour il me prit dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. C'est ce moment que Lily avait choisi pour descendre du dortoir, elle me regarda un long moment.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, je suis sa cousine. Répondis-je.

-C'est vrai Lily. Renchérit Remus.

La jeune rousse, me lança un sourire que j'avais bien compris. Puis nous allions vers la Grande Salle afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, ce matin j'allais bien mieux, et je pus manger tout les bons plats qui se trouvaient sur la table. Après un petit déjeuner copieux nous allions vers les cachots pour un double cours avec le professeur Décans. James s'installa avec Sirius, alors que je m'installa avec Remus. Lily se mit avec Amy. Le cours commença, un cours passionnant vraiment j'adorer cette matière. La potion était simple mais il fallait être concentré pour la faire, avec Remus on rigolait doucement, ce qui énerva Sirius de plus belle. Un moment nos mains se frôlèrent alors que nous mettions un ingrédient de la potion, je le regardai et lui sourit. Je sentais que cette nouvelle amitié allé m'aidait à être forte et courageuse. Nous verrons ce que me dira l'avenir, mais une chose était sur avec Remus il y avait quelque chose qui passait entre nous. Je ne pourrais vous dire quoi mais il y a quelque chose qui nous lis l'un à l'autre. Le cours se termina, alors que nous laissions chaque groupe un échantillon de la potion. Après on se dirigea vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, c'était le professeur Dumbledore qui allait nous faire les cours. Un double cours qui promettait d'être passionnant aussi car aujourd'hui nous allions voir les animagus. Je savais déjà le faire ainsi que les trois amis de Remus, je le regarda.

-Quoi ? Me dit il surprit.

-Je pourrais t'aider moi aussi !

-Tu…comment tu sais ça ? C'est James ?

-Non…je le sens c'est tout.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre Elya Potter mais je jure de percer ce mystère. Foi de Maraudeurs.

-C'est ce que nous verrons Mr Lupin.

Il m'attrapa par la taille, et je rigola calmement.

Comment il m'agace Remus, mais pourquoi ai-je autant de mauvaise humeur ? Il s'entend bien avec, et pourtant cela me rend jaloux !! Moi elle ne me laissa pas l'approcher, c'est dur de se faire rembarrer comme ça. C'est vrai quoi je suis Sirius Black et aucune fille ne me résiste d'ordinaire !! Je les ai eux toute dans mon lit alors ce n'est pas elle qui va faire exception à la règle. Foi de Black et de maraudeur.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 **

Bon nous étions à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, après les garçons avaient plus court et moi j'avais encore deux heures. Sirius n'avait pas prononcé un mot de tout le repas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes il faut dire.

-Ca va Sirius ? Demanda James.

-Très bien ! Répondit-il un peu énervé.

Nous le laissions tranquille dans son coin en espérant qu'il se calmerait seul, je me levai de table après avoir fini suivit de Lily et Amy.

-Bon courage.

Et toutes les trois nous allions vers la classe du 2ème étage pour l'étude des moldus. J'allais en profiter vu que l'on était entre fille pour savoir ce que Lily ressentait pour James.

- Dis-moi Lily, entre James et toi ?

-Il n'y a rien c'est un crétin !!

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Je le fais attendre, il me fait rire je te jure. Enfin toute ses attentions on fini par gagné mon cœur.

-Alors tu es amoureuse ?

-Bien sur, il est si gentil même s'il est un peu arrogeant. Moins que Sirius certes mais bon.

-Et toi Amy, quelqu'un ?

-Oui Remus. Répondit Lily.

-Ah bon ? Demandais-je.

-Euh…oui en faite… pour voilà quoi. Répondit Amy gênée.

-Tu as fais le bon choix, mumu est quelqu'un de bien. Dis-je.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Elya.

Nous entrions dans la salle de cours puis on s'installa tranquillement attendant le professeur.

Les deux heures de cours avaient passés vite, les Maraudeurs nous attendaient à la sortie de la salle de Ruine.

-Alors ?

-C'est génial j'adore ! Dis-je. Je me sens vraiment bien ici.

-C'est le principal alors. Dit Remus.

-Tu boudes Sirius ? Demanda Lily.

-Non, de toute façon je vais vous laissez.

-Enfin !! Dis-je soulagée.

Sirius tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus, je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais été un peu dur avec lui.

-Vous m'excusez.

Je courus afin de le rattrapé mais quand j'arriva à l'intersection d'un angle il était déjà avec une fille. Je fis demi-tour la colère de nouveau présente, après tout c'est bien fait. Je monta à ma salle commune où le reste du groupe m'attendait, je m'installa sur le canapé James savait que j'étais en colère il faut dire aussi que mes yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Qu'est qui se passe ?

-Rien du tout, je vais juste le tuer !!

Justement le tableau pivota pour laisser entrer Black avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui venait de lui arriver quand je lui sauta à la gorge.

-Elya arrête ! Dit James.

C'est avec l'aide de Remus qu'il avait réussi à me faire lâcher le cou de Sirius qui toussa.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin !! Lâchez-moi.

Je monta furieuse vers mon dortoir, je claqua la porte par la même occasion.

-Qu'est que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle soit comme ça ? Questionna James.

-Mais rien pourquoi ?

-Elle est venue te voir après t'avoir envoyé balader et elle est arrivée avec l'envie de te tuer. Expliqua Remus.

-Tu veux dire que… Et merde !!

-Qu'est que tu as fais ?

-Rien mais quand je suis partis une fille de Poufsouffle met tomber dessus, je pense qu'elle a dut voir ça. Expliqua t il confus.

-Déjà qu'elle te portait pas dans le cœur alors là c'est mort.

-Merci beaucoup James. Tu m'aides vraiment.

-Et ne crois pas qu'elle t'aime !! Elle est énervée car elle avait pensé que tu étais différent !!

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça de suite, ils s'installèrent près du feu. James regarda son ami.

-Au faite Sirius, tu as réussi ton pari ?

-Hein ?

-Oui d'avoir toutes les filles dans ton lit.

-Maintenant oui sauf ta petite Evans et Amy vu qu'elles sont prises par mes deux meilleurs amis.

-Il reste que Elya c'est ça ?

-Arrête !!

-Je te lance le défi. Dit James.

-Ce n'est pas sympa ce que tu fais. Tu me demandes de choisir entre le défi ou Elya !

-Tout à fais. Alors ? Maraudeur ou pas ?

-Maraudeur que crois tu mais tu me le payeras cher !

-C'est ce qu'on verra, je te laisse 2 mois.

-Comme c'est gentil James.

-Tu as 2 mois pour la mettre dans ton lit. Si tu gagnes je ferais ce que tu voudras.

-Ma vengeance sera terrible.

James lui sourit, il savait bien que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas très sympa mais bon. Il poussait juste un peu le destin, cela ne fera pas de mal à son amie pensa t il. Remus se leva puis monta vers mon dortoir, j'étais calmer maintenant. Il frappa timidement.

-Entrez ! Dis-je la voix calme et posée.

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, il avança vers moi, s'installant sur le lit où je me trouvais.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda t il.

-Oui, je suis calmée.

-Tant mieux alors.

Je me rapprocha de lui, posa ma tête sur ses genoux.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Respire un peu Lunard. On ne fait rien de mal.

Je lui souris pour le rassurer, puis je pose ma main sur la sienne. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, surtout de ma vie antérieur. Il me raconta l'a sienne aussi, nous avions eut des vies si dures je pense que c'est ça qui nous rapprocher.

La semaine avait passé tellement vite, Remus était un peu plus fatigué car la pleine lune approchait. Il m'avait dit de ne pas venir, mais que je pourrais venir le voir à l'infirmerie. J'acceptai ce qui venait de me dire, et le soir de la pleine lune les Maraudeurs partirent vers le parc du château. Je les regardais partir par la fenêtre, cette nuit l'a je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi, Amy était venue parlait avec moi.

- Alors parle-moi un peu de toi. Dis-je.

-Bah tu sais, je suis banale. Je suis née de parents sorciers, je ne vis pas loin de Godric Hollow.

-C'est vrai, je vis à Godric Hollow.

-C'est peut être pour ça que ton visage me parait si familier. Dis moi toi qui parle beaucoup avec les Maraudeurs, tu sais si Remus afin…

-Il n'a personne si tu veux savoir.

-Et entre vous ?

-Il n'y a que de l'amitié. Je t'aiderais pour le conquérir, il est vraiment adorable et sensible.

Nous discutions encore une partie de la nuit avant de dormir un peu avant que Lily ne nous réveille. J'avais un peu de boulot car il fallait que je casse Lily et James et maintenant Mumu et Amy. Je l'aime beaucoup Amy, elle est très gentille tout comme Lily d'ailleurs. Elles m'ont de suite acceptée et je ne les remercierais jamais assez car pour moi cela a été plus facile à Poudlard.

Le jour commence petit à petit à se levé, j'ouvre un œil doucement puis l'autre. La chambre est calme, Lily dort encore, je me lève alors sans faire de bruit. Me dirigea vers la salle de bain où je pris ma douche, que je m'habilla d'un jeans taille basse et un débardeur rouge, un petit gilet blanc par-dessus. J'attachai mes longs cheveux en une tresse africaine puis je me maquilla. Fin prête, je quitta le dortoir, où j'entendis les trois autres Maraudeurs entraient dans le leur. Je descendis jusqu'au 4ème étage là où se trouvait l'infirmerie, j'entra et me dirigea vers le seul lit occupé. Je prends la main de Remus dans la mienne, tout en déposant un baisé sur son front.

-Alors mumu, comment vas-tu ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça s'il te plait. Un peu faible mais ça va.

Je m'assois près de lui, il a un bandage sur le torse je passe ma main dessus alors qu'il l'attrape pour la déposait sur sa bouche. Il dépose un baisé, je lui souris.

-Comment fais tu pour être ami avec moi ? Je suis un monstre. Me dit-il.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela, tu n'as pas choisi.

J'avance mon visage près du sien pour lui donner un baisé sur la joue mais ses lèvres ont déjà capturé les miennes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4**

Je comprends sur le coup mais quand je m'en rends compte, j'enlève mes lèvres des siennes.

-Tu sais je t'aime beaucoup Remus mais pas comme ça. Je suis désolée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis sincèrement désolé. Cela n'arrivera plus jamais. Promis.

-Je te crois mon loulou. Dis-je en souriant.

Je posai ma tête sur son torse, c'est bizarre comme depuis quelque temps j'avais besoin de tendresse et d'affection. Que m'arrivait-il enfin ? Je restai un petit moment avec Remus avant de le laisser se reposé et de monter dans le dortoir des garçons. Il fallait que je parle à James, j'en avais besoin. On fond de moi en tas de sentiments venaient d'apparaitre, et j'avais soudainement peur de ses sentiments que je n'avais jamais ressentis. Je frappai puis entra discrètement dans la chambre, il y avait un foutoir montre mais bon ce sont des mecs, j'avance vers le lit de James avant de le secouer gentiment.

-Qu'est qu'il y a ? Demanda t il endormi.

-Il faut que je te parle James, mais repose toi je reviendrais plus tard.

-Non viens. Me dit-il en me prenant le bras.

Je m'installa sur le lit alors qu'il m'entoura de ses bras, je lui racontais toute la foule de sentiments en moi, c'était peur soudaine. Il sourit puis rigola un petit peu sur le coup.

-C'est normale Elya, tu n'as jamais connu ça en France ?

-Il faut dire que je n'avais pas d'amis là bas. Avouais-je.

-Aucun ?

-Aucun James ! J'étais seule avec moi-même, là bas c'est comme ça que cela marche.

-Et bien ce n'est pas très cool, tes parents auraient dû te mettre ici ? Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait ? Demanda James. A cause de moi ?

-Non bien sur que non ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais à cause de Voldemort. Pourtant Dumbledore lui avait dit à maman que je ne risquais rien mais elle a eut peur et c'est pour ça qu'on est partis.

-Tes parents auront tous fait pour te protéger. C'est courageux.

-Il n'était pas à Gryffondore pour rien. James tu sais pourquoi j'ai besoin d'en d'attention ?

-Tes parents te manques c'est pour ça. Mais je vais t'en donner et mumu aussi et peut être qu'un jour tu laisseras Sirius t'en donner.

-Surement pas, s'il croit qu'il va me mettre dans son lit et bien il se met bien le droit dans l'œil. Bon je vais te laisser.

Je me leva puis quitta le dortoir des garçons, je me sentais mieux. Maintenant je comprenais mieux les choses, je monta vers mon dortoir prête à dormir aussi.

Quand on se retrouva ensemble, il était déjà 11h00 mais on avait put tous se reposés. Nous descendions vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sentais le cout foireux entre James et Sirius. Qu'est qu'ils avaient bien put parler ? Je m'assois tranquillement alors que Sirius vient s'assoir à mes côtés, je reste calme et je ne lui dis rien. Maintenant à lui de savoir se tenir. Le déjeuner se passa bien, nous rigolions. Sirius n'avait rien fait, je ne sais pas ce qui me fait dire cela mais je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose. Sur ce que James m'avait raconté de lui, il est bien trop calme et je dois avouer que je ne sui spas rassurée enfin je verrais bien. Amy est en admiration devant Remus, je trouve qu'ils formeraient un très joli couple. Il faut juste que je pousse le destin. Cela va être dur mais je sais que je vais y arriver ? J'ai bien réussi avec Lily et James alors ce défi ne me fait pas peur.

-Tu es avec nous Elya ? Demanda James.

-Oui t'en fais pas je pense juste à quelque chose c'est tout.

-Bon on fait quoi ? Questionna Lily.

-Et si nous allions sur Pré au Lard. Proposa Sirius.

-Bonne idée Black ! Dis-je.

Nous nous levions afin de nous diriger vers le passage de la cabane hurlante pour nous rentre à Pré au Lard, c'était le plan parfait. Lunard et Amy seul toute l'après midi, le rêve.

Nous arrivions dans la clairière de la maison, nous allions vers le village. Je ne compris pas tout sur le coup mais Lily et James s'étaient éclipsés en douce. James Potter tu vas me le payer. Bon je n'ai pas le choix si je veux que Remus et Amy soient ensemble seuls, il faut que je passe la journée avec Sirius, quel horreur. J'attrape Black par la main afin de l'entrainer dans un coin, Amy et Remus n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir.

-Ne t'imagine rien du tout, c'est juste pour aider Remus et Amy. Dis-je.

-Je comprends t'en fais pas.

Il me fait presque peur en étant si calme, je crois que je préférer qu'il fasse quelque chose. Enfin bon, je me dirige vers la boutique des animaux avec Sirius à mes côtés. Je suis en admiration devant un magnifique Labrador noir, je m'avance pour le caresser. Il est si beau, si j'avais été chez moi je l'aurais bien pris mais comme je suis chez les Potter je ne vais pas trop me permettre. Je leurs ai déjà imposé mon chat, je reste quelques minutes de plus avant de sortir.

- Tu n'as pas une de tes fans à voir ? Questionnais-je.

-Non, je suis entièrement à toi.

-Bon ce n'est pas grave je vais faire avec.

Je le vis partir quelque instant, je m'en réjouis pensant qu'il avait repérer une de ses groupies mais il était revenu, les bras charger de bonbon de la boutique Honeydukes. Il me fait sourire, je vous jure vraiment. Après tout il n'est pas si désagréable que ça. Enfin bon la journée n'est pas finie, donc calmons-nous un peu et nous verrons s'il est capable d'être comme ça toute la journée. Je l'emmena vers la clairière afin que l'on puisse se posé tranquillement, il avait mit les bonbons entre nous. Un silence lourd et pensant c'était installé entre nous, j'avais horreur de ça mais bon.

Pendant ce temps Remus avait emmené Amy vers le chaudron baveur où ils discutèrent tranquillement devant un verre. Ils apprenaient vraiment beaucoup l'un sur l'autre, cela les avaient pas mal rapprochés. Remus avait posé une main sur celle d'Amy qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme.

J'étais toujours assise avec Sirius, il se rapprocher dangereusement de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sentais mal. Il posa une main sur la mienne, je ne dis encore trop rien.

-Tu sais Elya, je crois qu'on est fait pour être ensemble !

-Je ne crois pas Black !! Je ne suis pas une marie couche toi là ! Répondis-je. Et je suis sur qu'il y a un truc avec James la dessous. Je ne sais pas quoi mais ça sens mauvais. Quand tu auras fais ce que James à dis tu me laisseras comme une vulgaire chaussette dans un coin de ta chambre.

-Tu penses vraiment ça ?

-Oui, tu sais je ne te connais pas encore mais de ce que j'ai vu je n'ai pas beaucoup ta façon d'agir. Maintenant excuse moi mais je crois que je vais rentrée au château.

Avant que je me lève, il avait réussi à déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, une gifle lui arriva en pleine figure et je partie le laissant se caressait la joue. Je me dirigea vers l'infirmerie, il étai tant pour moi de prendre mon traitement. Je n'ai rien dis à James mais j'en ai pas le courage non plus, comment lui dire que je suis malade ? Que je risque de mourir ? Rien n'est sur mais bon je préfère qu'il n'en s'est rien. Mme Pomfresh me fais une prise de sang pour voir si le traitement agit sur moi, je le souhaite de tout cœur. On ne sait pas vraiment ce que j'ai mais cela m'épuise beaucoup. Malgré tout je garde le sourire, je profite de la vie enfin j'essaye. Car je me suis fais une liste des dernières choses que j'aimerais faire s'il je ne peux vivre mais je vous en dirai plus une autre fois. Je remonte vers mon dortoir, je m'allonge sur mon lit et je pense au pauvre Sirius. Je me sens si coupable pour la gifle mais bon ça va le remettre en place un peu. Il faut qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres.

La journée allait bientôt être finie, je n'étais pas descendue de mon dortoir depuis. Mais Amy était venue me remercier car Remus avait enfin fait le premier pas. Ils allaient si bien ensemble, et cela se trouve bientôt je serais obligé de les quitter. Cette idée me fend le cœur soudainement, je m'étais fais des amis alors qu'en France je n'en avais jamais eu. Et la vie m'a lancé se poison pourquoi ?

-Elya ?

-James, entre voyons.

-Ca va ? Me demanda t il inquiet.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dis James quand je suis arrivée. Avouais-je.

-Comment ça ? Questionna t il.

-Voilà je pense que tu dois le savoir mais tu n'en parles à personne d'autre, c'est notre petit secret.

-Je te le promets.

Je pris une très grande inspiration, mais je le regarda un long moment. James je le considérer comme un frère et pourtant à cette instant une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser m'envahi. J'essaye de me contrôler mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile, il posa sa main sur ma joue, la tentation est de plus en plus forte.

-Je suis malade ! Avouais-je.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

-Comment ça malade ? Malade d'amour ?

-Non James, je risque de mourir, ils ne savent pas ce que j'ai ! Je suis un traitement maintenant il faut attendre de voir s'il marche.

-Mais…ce n'est pas possible…tu ne peux pas…tu n'as pas le droit…..qui est au courant ?

-Juste Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore. Dis-je.

-Tu comptais me le dire quand ?

-Je voulais te le dire mais j'en ai pas eu la force, je suis désolée.

Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule alors que James me caressa les cheveux, je pus sentir les larmes coulaient le long de sa joue et mourir dans mon cou. Nous étions restés là longuement juste à se consoler mutuellement, James n'arrivait pas à le croire qu'il se peut qu'il me perde à tout jamais. Il resta à mes côtés le temps que je m'endorme puis il redescendit avec les autres du groupe.

- Ca ne va pas James ? Demanda Amy. Tu es tout pal !

-Elya est malade, ils ne savent pas ce qu'elle a donc ça veut dire qu'elle peut mourir à tout moment. Expliqua James.

Tout le monde regarda James bouche bée, ils n'en revenaient pas.

-Pourtant elle a l'air en pleine forme ! Dit Lily.

-C'est ce qu'elle a voulu nous montrés pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Expliqua James.

-Mais ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'elle a ? Demanda Sirius.

-Non Patmol, ils sont en train de rechercher.

Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter de cela, puis les filles montèrent dans le dortoir. Chacune leur tour elles me firent un baisé sur le front, restant un peu à mes côtés.

Le lendemain matin quand je me réveilla je trouva James endormit au pied de mon lit, je souris puis doucement je l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Bonjour beau gosse ! Dis-je.

-Bonjour comment ça va ? Demanda t il.

-Mieux que toi en tout cas. Pourquoi tu as dormis ici ?

-Pour savoir si tu allais bien ! Répondit-il.

-Je vais bien James, je ne vais pas mourir demain promis !!

Il me regarde avec un sourire inquiet mais il se lève difficilement puis regagne son dortoir, je me lève à mon tour pour entrer dans la salle de bain où je pris une bonne douche. Je m'habille de mon uniforme, attacha mes cheveux en une demi queue puis je me maquille. Je descends dans la salle commune, Sirius y est déjà. Que fait il ici, si tôt ?

-Bonjour Elya. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Black, ca va bien et toi ?

-Ca va.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je dois y aller ! Dis-je avec méfiance.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Je savais que James n'avait put garder ce lourd secret pour lui, mais pourquoi Sirius paressait il si triste ?

-Si tu veux.

Et je m'engageai avec Sirius à travers le tableau de la Grosse Dame avant de me diriger vers le 4ème étage afin d'accéder à l'infirmerie. Sirius me regardait avec tant de tristesse.

-Tu sais ma proposition tiens toujours.

-Je sais Sirius, je…d'accord ! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie, je me dirige vers madame Pomfresh qui me donne un tas de médicaments.

-Comment vous sentez vous ?

-Très bien !

-Je vous donnerais vos résultats demain miss Potter.

-Bien merci beaucoup !

Je quittai l'infirmerie, Sirius était appuyer contre le mur. Il me sourit je me décide à lui rendre puis nous allions vers la Grande Salle. On s'installe à la table des Gryffondore.

-Arrêter de me regarder comme ça, je vais bien pour le moment c'est tout ce qui compte !!

- Comment fais-tu ? Demanda Lily.

-Pour avoir le moral c'est ça ? Lily hocha la tête. C'est simple je me dis que je vais vivre les plus beaux moments de ma vie grâce à vous ! Ce n'est pas en me terrant que cela va s'arranger. Je veux profiter au maximum, je veux m'amusée et rigolée. Expliquai-je.

-Tu es bien courageuse avec tout ce que tu as vécu ! Dit Remus.

-Toi aussi mumu, bon je ne veux plus de ces têtes !

-Promis Elya.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans les éclats de rire, j'avais cette joie de vivre qui m'avais toujours habité. Je comptais bien me battre pour guérir mais le combat s'annoncer difficile et semé d'embuche mais je sais que je réussirais. Je quittai la table avant mes amis, je marcha dans le parc, me posant près du lac noir. Le vent soufflait dans mes cheveux, ma main toucher l'eau, j'étais si bien. Quelqu'un s'installe près de moi, je n'ai même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Sirius je reconnais son odeur si fruité que j'aime tant, il reste près de moi sans me parler sans rien faire. Il caresse juste l'herbe de ses doigts, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

-Merci de m'avoir proposé ton aide.

-De rien c'est normale ! Rendez vous ce soir alors !

-Foi de Potter que j'y serais Black !

Il se lève doucement dépose un baisé volé sur mon front avant de partir vers le château. Je suis seule devant ce lac si noir, il me tend ses bras et moi pourtant je souris à la vie. Ce soir j'allais m'amuser certes en compagnie de Sirius mais je savais que j'allais m'amuser grâce à lui.

La journée passa tellement vite, je venais tout juste de remonter dans la salle commune, je n'étais même pas passé par la Grande Salle pour le diner. Je n'avais pas faim, je savais que ça n'avait pas manqué aux yeux de mes amis mais bon c'est comme ça. Je m'allongeai sur le lit de Sirius afin de l'attendre pour partir à l'aventure, j'étais un peu fatiguée mais ça aller. Je sentis mes yeux se fermer petit à petit ne pouvant résister, quand j'ouvris les yeux il était déjà 22h00 c'est Sirius qui était là.

-Tu dors dans mon lit maintenant ! Rigola t il.

-Désolée, je t'attendais et je ne sais pas ce qui m'ai arrivé je me suis assoupie.

-Aller vient avec moi âme de Maraudeur.

-Ils sont où les autres ?

-Occupé si tu vois !

-Ahhhhhh !

Et Sirius m'emmena vers la forêt interdite pour la première chose de ma liste, voir une licorne. Je suivais Patmol dans la forêt quand soudain il s'arrêta net me stoppant doucement.

-Chut et regarde maintenant. Me dit-il fière de lui.

Je tourne mon regard vers une bute un peu plus loin, il y a une magnifique licorne, j'avance à pas de loup jusqu'à elle. Elle posa sa tête dans ma main, je caresse son pelage si pur. Je me retourne vers Sirius qui est resté en bas.

-Viens !

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est raisonnable ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-C'est un être si pur, elle va s'enfuir face à moi.

-Ne raconte pas de bêtise Black, viens.

J'étais descendus jusqu'à lui et je l'avais prit par le poignet pour le faire monter, la licorne s'approcha doucement de Sirius que j'invita à poser sa main puis il caressa le pelage à son tour. J'avais un sourire qui voulait tout dire, un bruit se fit entendre et la licorne quitta rapidement l'endroit.

-Tu vois elle ne t'a pas fui crétin !!

-Bon d'accord tu as raison ! C'est quoi la deuxième chose sur ta liste ?

-Caresser un loup garou !!

-Tu es folle, tu veux te faire tuer ?

-Je suis une animagis alors t'en fais pas je ne risque rien ! Et je connais le secret de Remus !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui je sais qu'à la pleine lune il est cela !

-Ok à la prochaine pleine lune tu viendras mais si je vois que cela comporte un risque je te fais rentrée.

-D'accord Black !!

Nous rentrions vers le château, j'étais heureuse et de bonne humeur. On était rentré avant le couvre feu, je m'installa près du feu avec un bon livre alors que Sirius jouait à la bataille explosive, jetant de temps à autre un œil sur moi. Je voulu monter 1 heure après, la fatigue me gagnant à nouveau, je me sentais si faible. Je commence à me levée mais malheureusement mes pieds ne veulent rien entendre, je vais me cassée la figure. Ah non, Sirius m'a rattrapé de justesse dans ses bras.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ! Dis-je.

-Bon je monte la princesse vers son lit alors.

-Merci beaucoup Black !

Et il monta fièrement les escaliers de mon dortoir, il poussa la porte et me déposa dans mon lit. Il commença à partir sans même demander un baisé, je souris car il demande plus mais attend.

-Attend, viens ici ! Dis-je.

Il avance vers moi à nouveau et je dépose un baisé sur sa joue.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé !!

-De rien c'est normale.

Et il quitta la pièce sans en dire plus, je me mis en pyjama et je m'endormis très rapidement. Cette nuit là je fis cauchemar sur cauchemar, mes parents encore et toujours le meurtre de mes parents.

Lily et Amy ne restèrent que tôt le matin, elles se glissèrent dans le dortoir sans faire de bruit. Elles se couchèrent sans demander leur reste, moi je venais enfin de trouver un vrai sommeil. Un sommeil calme et paisible sans meurtre, sans Voldemort et surtout sans mes parents morts.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6**

Je fus réveillée par deux oreillers qui m'étaient arrivé en pleine figure.

-Ah ouais c'est comme ça. Dis-je en me levant.

James était à l'entrée de la porte, j'avais pris mon propre oreiller et je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse, ce traite était entré dans son dortoir. J'entre à mon tour, et je lui saute dessus lui mettant de gentil coup d'oreiller mais il commence à me chatouillée. Je ne résiste pas au chatouille, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire, Remus et Sirius arrivent en renfort sur le lit.

-Arrêter pitié !!

-Ah non pas de pitié !! Dit James.

Après quelques minutes les deux marmottes venaient d'entrée à leurs tours, je les regarde.

-Merci de votre aide les filles, c'est très gentils !

-Mais de rien ma chérie tout le plaisir est pour nous.

-Vous me le payerez chère !

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'étais descendus sans mon peignoir, je portais seulement un petit short et un débardeur.

-Bon je vais remontée je pense ! Dis-je gênée.

-Non reste un peu ! Dis Remus qui avait Amy dans ses bras.

-D'accord si l'un de vous me prête une chemise. Dis-je les joues encore rosies.

C'est Sirius qui me tendis sa chemise qu'il avait prit soin de prendre dans son armoire.

-Merci.

Je l'a mis afin de caché la plus grande partie de mon corps, et nous discutions tranquillement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive soudainement mais je me sens mal, même très mal. Je ne vois presque plus rien, que m'arrive t il ?

- Ca ne va pas Elya ? Demanda James.

-Emmenez moi à l'infirmerie, je ne vois presque plus rien !

Ni une ni deux les maraudeurs m'emmène vers l'infirmerie de madame Pomfresh, elle m'allonge sur un lit et me met un produit froid dans les yeux avant de me bander.

-Est-ce que je risque de perdre la vue ? Demandais je inquiète.

-Je ne peux vous dire Miss Potter. Les résultats ne nous on pas donner grand-chose sur la maladie mais le traitement agit e tout cas.

-Merci beaucoup. Dis-je.

Avec l'aide de mes amis je me dirige dans le château sans plus pouvoir voir, j'ai l'impression de ne plus exister. Que m'arrive t il ? J'aurais préférer que Voldemort ne m'épargne pas cette nuit là car cette souffrance est encore pire !!

-Tu veux comme d'habitude pour le petit déjeuner ? Questionna Amy.

-Oui s'il te plait.

Je prends ma fourchette que je serre si fort dans ma main, mon ouïe est triplée du faite que je ne vois pas. C'est horrible j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater, et soudain le bruit m'insupporte tellement que je plante la fourchette que j'ai dans la main dans mon autre main. Je pousse un petit hurlement de douleur que seul la table des Gryffondore à put entendre.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Questionna Lily.

-C'est horrible, je ne vois plus mais mon ouïe est triplé c'est insupportable !!

-Viens je t'emmène dans un endroit calme. Me dit Sirius.

-Tu as intérêt de ne pas en profiter si nous je te jure que tes couilles vont te remonter si haut que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'en servir.

-Ne dis pas de mot si vulgaire c'est si laid dans ta bouche ! Dit-il. Ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas en profité.

Je suis Sirius qui m'emmène je ne sais trop où, on monte des escaliers en tout cas.

-Tu préfères la salle sur demande ou la salle commune ?

-La salle sur demande c'est bien plus calme.

Il me porta même dans ses bras pour que je ne tombe pas dans les escaliers, je sens qu'il me repose sur un lit baldaquin dans une pièce si calme.

-Voilà tu y es. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit envoie un message avec ce médaillon. Il te suffit juste de le toucher et on arrive dans la seconde, d'accord.

-D'accord merci Black.

Il quitte la pièce me laissant seul dans le calme après m'avoir bandé la main et désinfecter aussi. Je m'endors rapidement, j'essaye de ne pensé à rien. Mais c'est dur de ne penser à rien, je suis seule sans pouvoir voir quelque chose. J'en ai marre, marre de tout ça, marre de ma vie qui me détruit. Bon restons calme, une chose me trotte dans l'esprit aurais je le temps de finir toute ma liste avant de quitter ce monde à cause de cette fichu maladie que personne ne connait ? Je l'espère vraiment, je veux être amoureuse, je veux êtres un peu heureuse dans ma vie, je veux de l'amour plein la tête. Sirius venait de redescendre vers la grande salle, il prit pain au chocolat, croissant, beurre, confiture, jus de citrouille et du thé qu'il remonta vers la salle sur demande. Il déposa tout sur la table près de mon lit, je frôle sa main avec la mienne.

-Sirius il faut que l'on fasse vite pour ma liste, promet moi qu'on ferra tout ?

-Tu as le temps, ne t'en fais pas !

-Non je n'ai pas le temps tu le sais, regarde je commence à perdre la vue. Promet le moi ?

-Je te le promets !!

Je lui souris, le remerciant de ce qu'il fait puis il part de nouveau mais James entre à sa place, il s'installe au près de moi. Je laisse ma tête se posais sur ses genoux, il caresse mais cheveux.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser pas maintenant que l'on sait retrouver !!

-Je me bats je te jure mais elle gagne de plus en plus sur moi ! J'aurais préférer que Voldemort me tue avec mes parents !! Dis-je.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! S'emporta t il.

-Je suis désolée mais si tu savais comme je souffre de ne pas voir.

Je relève ma tête nous sommes face à face, je sens son cœur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Puis j'avance mon visage près du sien, mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes on échange un baisé rempli de tendresse. Mais je le brise vite en pensant à Lily.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas raisonnable, on n'a pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Tu aimes Lily. On est comme frère et sœur. Dis-je.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, je ne sais pas ce qui nous ai arrivé.

-On oublie, bon je vais me reposée. Dis-je.

Je m'allonge sur le lit, James caresse de nouveau mes cheveux et je m'endors sans plus attendre. Ses amis étaient entrés juste après que je sois tombée dans le sommeil. Ils étaient tous autour de moi, je pouvais sentir leur peine et leur désespoir.

-Pourquoi la vie veut elle nous l'arrangé si violemment ? Demanda Remus.

-Je ne sais pas Lunard mais une chose est sur il faut tout faire pour qu'elle se batte jusqu'au bout ! Dit James.

-Nous allons rester le plus possible autour d'elle en espérant juste que tout ailles mieux. Rajouta Lily.

La semaine avait passé extrêmement vite, j'avais toujours ce bandage autour des yeux ma vue ne voulait pas encore revenir et j'en avais bien marre. Le mois de decembre était là maintenant et nous avions les vacances scolaires. Avec Sirius j'avais déjà réussi à faire 4 choses de ma liste, il m'en reste 3 a accomplir mais ceux là son très complexe, tomber amoureuse, faire l'amour dans la tour d'astronomie et avoir un vrai premier baisé. Enfin pour cela il me fallait un homme en qui je puisse accorder mon amour. Cela fait 1 mois que James avait lancé le pari à Sirius.

-Alors tu en es où avec ma petite sœur ? Questionna James.

-Tiens puisque l'on en parle, je ne veux plus faire ton pari ! Dit Sirius.

-Quoi ? Toi le grand Sirius Black tu annules notre pari ?

-Oui James Potter, mais ça tu ne peux comprendre.

Il se lève puis alla marcher dans le parc, j'étais dans l'infirmerie avec Pom Pom qui m'enlève mon bandage. Une faible lumière apparait et je 

commence à voir petit à petit des formes se dessiner. Comme je suis heureuse et soulagée. Je quitte l'infirmerie, je sens au loin la présence de Sirius dans le parc, je cours vers le lac où il se trouve. Il me voit arriver au loin, il reste bouche bée mais je lui saute dans les bras.

-Je revois Sirius !

-Je vois ça, c'est formidable. Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux.

-Merci, en faite quand on apprend à mieux de connaitre on remarque que tu es quelqu'un de bien mais personne ne te connais comme ça n'est ce pas ?

-Exacte, je me venge sur les filles des traitements de ma mère quand j'étais petit.

Je le prends dans mes bras, il fait froid mais sa chaleur pénètre mon corps. J'ai été si dur avec lui, maintenant je sais qu'il est quelqu'un de bien au fond de lui. Je suis heureuse d'être amis avec lui maintenant quoi que nous avons encore nos disputes qui sont assez mouvementées mais bon c'est comme cela que l'on s'apprécier. Je reste un long moment contre lui, je regarde tout autour de moi, le paysage que je n'ai pu voir depuis presque 2 semaines. Puis nous rentrons vers la salle commune où tous mes amis sont heureux de me voir à nouveau les yeux sans bandage.

-Alors comment tu te sens ?

-Bien mieux !! Vous faites quoi pour les vacances ? Demandais-je.

-On reste là en ta compagnie bien sur ! Rigola Amy.

-Comme c'est gentil.

Je sens le poids de mon chat sur mes genoux, je le caresse et il ronronne. Qu'est que j'aime quand il fait ça, je passe ma soirée à jouer avec les garçons. Au couvre feu tout le monde monte dormir, je suis près du feu avec mon chat je profite encore de mes yeux enfin retrouvés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7**

Les vacances étaient arrivées et nous les avions bien mérité, je me réveille ce matin de très bonne heure à cause d'un cauchemar. Je me lève tranquillement sans faire de bruit car mes deux amies dorment à point fermé. J'entre dans la salle de bain afin de me préparais, je me glisse dans la douche car j'ai beaucoup transpiré. Je sors une serviette chaude autour de moi, je me sèche rapidement puis je m'habille d'un jean taille basse avec un papillon brodé, un bustier noir avec des reflets violets. Je coiffe mes cheveux afin qu'ils soient encore plus bouclés et je me maquille afin que l'on remarque mes yeux mais sans trop non plus. Je sors après avoir rangé la salle de bain, j'attrape mon châle noir et je descends avec mon chat vers la salle commune. Je m'installe dans le canapé face au feu qui commence à s'éteindre, je caresse mon chat en repensant à ce cauchemar qui m'avait réveillé. Pour une fois il me concernait pas mes parents, non celui que je voyais c'été Sirius. Pourquoi je rêvais de ça ? Tel est la question, s'il savait cela il sauterait au plafond. J'entends des rires qui arrivent vers la salle commune, ce sont ceux de Lily et Amy.

-Bonjour ! Dis-je.

-Bonjour Elya ! Dirent-ils. Ca va ?

-Bien et vous ?

-Ca va.

-Tu es ravissante. Dit Sirius.

-Merci beaucoup c'est gentil.

Je pose mon chat à terre qui remonte vers le dortoir, alors que nous descendions vers la Grande Salle pratiquement vide vu qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux était rentré chez eux pour noël. On s'installe à la table et on commence à prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Tu es tombée de ton lit ? me demanda Lily.

-Non pourquoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu étais déjà réveiller quand Amy et moi on s'est réveillée c'est pour ça. Répondit la rousse.

-C'est mon chat qui m'a réveillé car il avait faim. Mentis je pour la première fois.

James avait dut le remarqué mais il n'avait rien dit, je l'en remercie mentalement car je n'avais pas envie de leur expliquer ce qui m'est arrivée cette nuit. On fini de prendre notre petit déjeuner puis je monte vers l'infirmerie pour prendre mon traitement, en même temps on vérifie mes yeux. Qu'est que j'en ai marre de tout ça, j'aimerais n'avoir plus aucune contrainte. Enfin bon il le faut c'est pour mon bien, après on se dirige vers Pré au Lard. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, surtout quand il y a de la neige. On arrive par la cabane hurlante, on sort discrètement puis on s'enfonce dans la ville. Il neige justement, je souris en France il neige rarement alors je profite de cela.

-Tu n'as jamais vu de neige ? Me demanda James.

-Si mais cela fait bien longtemps, en France il neige rarement tu sais.

Je suis sur que mes yeux pétillent, j'avance avec mes amis, tout en laissant les flocons tomber dans ma main. J'ai l'impression de retourné en enfance quand avec James on faisait des batailles de boule de neige. Je me baisse afin de ramasser de la neige que je transformai en une boule et l'a lança sur James.

-Ah oui c'est comme ça ?? Tu vas voir !

Il me court après tout en me lançant par moment de la neige, je rigole et puis Sirius et Remus s'y mettent aussi ainsi que mes deux amies. Une bataille générale s'installe, je sens mon corps tomber avec douceur dans la neige, Sirius est légèrement sur moi, glissant de la neige dans mes vêtements.

-C'est pas très gentil ça c'est froid en plus. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il me chatouille, je ris encore plus puis il se stoppe net. On se regarde longuement, ses yeux lisent dans les miennes comme dans un journal ouvert. Sa chaleur m'envahi soudainement, je n'ai qu'une seule envie à cet instant que ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Il se relève brisant se regard et me tant la main que je prends pour me relevée.

-J'aime quand tu souris. Dit-il.

Ma tête se baisse car je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je rougis, on entre dans un Pub afin de se réchauffer. On commande des bières au beurre, on s'installe à une table j'évite soigneusement le regard de Sirius pendant quelque instant.

J'ai passé une excellente journée, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais ris comme ça. Et j'avais retrouvé mon âme d'enfant que j'avais perdu en quittant l'Angleterre pour la France. Je suis assise près du feu pour me réchauffer, mon chat est sur mes genoux et Sirius assis dans un fauteuil non loin de là. Nos autres amis ? Ils sont partis, oui partis faire des folies de leurs corps. Ce n'est pas gentils ce que je dis mais cela me fais rire.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? Me demanda Sirius.

-Rien je repense à cette journée.

-Ah c'est vrai qu'elle était génial, au faite il te reste quoi sur ta liste ?

-C'est bon il me reste que des choses qui me regarde. Je te remercie de ton aide d'ailleurs.

-De rien, Elya ?

-Oui ?

-Je sais que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi au début où je t'ai connu et je m'en excuse. Mais j'ai grandi maintenant, je comprends des choses que je ne comprenais pas avant.

-Ne te fatigue pas Sirius, va droit au but !

-Je voulais juste te dire merci car c'est grâce à toi.

-Tu sais je te vois différemment des autres. Si je t'ai si souvent refouler c'était pour ton bien.

-Je l'ai compris t'en fais pas.

-Sirius ?

-Quoi ?

-Promet moi une chose

-Laquelle ?

-Je veux bien qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous mais par pitié ne tombe pas amoureux !!

-Pourquoi ?

-Promet moi !!

-Je te le promets Elya.

Je m'avance au près de lui déposant mon chat sur le canapé, je caresse ses cheveux et dépose un baisé avant de monter me coucher. Il resta là près du feu, avec mon chat qui lui avait sauté sur les genoux. Il regarda le feu une bonne partie de la nuit avant de monter lui aussi à son dortoir mais avant il avait glissé mon chat avec moi.

J'avais bien dormi cette nuit, je ne savais pourquoi mais cela faisait du bien, je me lève de mon lit. Je suis seule mes deux amies ne sont pas rentrées de la nuit. J'ai un sourire soudain, je me prépare puis je file dans les escaliers à toute allure. Je m'arrête devant le dortoir des garçons, je me pince la lèvre inférieure avant d'entrée. Sirius est seul lui aussi, il est allongé dans son lit et dort profondément. J'avance à pas de loup de son lit, il est si mignon. Je m'assois puis je caresse son visage mes mains descendent sur son torse, je sens la main de Sirius se resserre sur mon poignet.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle ! Bien dormi ?

-Bonjour, oui et toi ?

-Oui j'adore le réveille en plus, j'y aurais le droit tous les matins ?

-Il ne faut pas rêvait non plus.

Il me fit s'allongé à ses côtés, on discute calmement. J'en apprends un peu plus sur sa vie et il en apprend un peu plus sur la mienne. Je suis bien ici, je n'ai pas envie de partir c'est étrange non ? Quand je me rappelle comment je le détestais au début, je le trouvais arrogeant, à but de lui même mais en faite quand on le connaît c'est un gosse qui a souffert voilà tous. Je comprend sa douleur et voilà ce qui me fais l'apprécier maintenant. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que les deux garçons ne vont pas arriver de suite si non James va s'emballer si vite en nous voyant. Je vous jure celui là non mais vraiment.

-Au faite je veux que cela reste un secret entre nous Sirius !

-Bien cela sera notre secret.

Il m'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres avant de se levé de son lit et d'aller vers la salle de bain où il se prépara. Il sortit de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille, l'eau glissée sur son corps. Par merlin qu'est qu'il fait comme ça, bon je vais aller nourrir mon chat comme ça je vais me remettre les idées en place.

-A tout à l'heure. Dis-je

Je quitte le dortoir puis je monte vers le mien où je reprends mes esprits et je donne de la nourriture à mon chat qui ronronne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8**

J'étais assise sur mon lit, mon chat dans son coin qui mangeait et moi qui rêvait. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer ce que je ressentais au fond de moi mais un tas de sentiments étaient présents. J'entendis soudainement frapper à ma porte, ce n'était pas les filles qui rentrées si non elles n'auraient pas frappé à la porte.

-Entrez ! Dis-je pensive.

La tête d'un beau brun apparut, je ne pus m'empêcher de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

-Je peux ? Demanda t il timidement.

-Oui tu peux. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Sirius entra puis referma la porte derrière lui, mon chat lui sauta dessus et il le prit pour le caresser puis il le déposa sur mon lit. Patmol s'installa sur le coin de mon lit, se mettant face à moi, il avait encore les cheveux encore humide et il avait mit une chemise blanche et un pantalon blanc aussi. Je craquais, je me sentais fondre devant lui, je ne savais pas si j'allais résister plus longtemps.

-Pourquoi tu es partie ? Demanda t il.

-Car Louna avait faim, il fallait bien que je lui donne. Répondis-je.

-Je ne te crois pas mais je vais en rester sur cette réponse. Dit-il.

J'avais l'impression qu'il lisait en moi comme un livre ouvert, cela me faisait peur. Personne à part James n'avait réussi à me lire comme ça, il posa sa main sur mon visage et caressa avec son pouce ma joue. Cela me fis frissonné soudainement, mes yeux étaient abaissés car je savais que si je le regarder j'allais fondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache, pour le moment je voulais profiter de la vie qui doucement me quitter. Je sentis la main de Sirius qui était passée sur mon menton pour me relevé le visage afin que je le regarde.

-A quoi tu pense ? Me demanda t il.

-Rien de bien important. Bon on va prendre notre petit déjeuner ?

On se leva puis on se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, où l'on prit un petit déjeuner copieux. Après je monte vers l'infirmerie afin de prendre mon 

traitement et de faire une nouvelle prise de sang. Après Sirius attrapa ma main et m'entraina vers le parc du château où on se laissa tomber près du lac noir. Il faisait encore très froid mais bon c'était très agréable, je jetais des pieds sur l'eau alors que je sentais le regard anxieux de Sirius sur moi. J'étais de dos, je sentis le bras de Patmol m'entourait Ma tête se laissa tomber en douceur dans le creux de son épaule.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre Elya, tu m'aurais déjà envoyé bouler et là tu ne dis rien. Que t'arrive t il ?

-…

-Tu ne veux pas parler ?

-C'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive alors te le dire j'en suis incapable.

-En tout cas j'aime beaucoup !

-N'oublie pas ta promesse, je suis rien de plus qu'une de tes groupies.

-…

Je me tourne vers lui pour lui faire face, il me sourit.

-Mais oui tu n'es rien de plus, je te traite comme elle !

-Tu as intérêt !

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baisé sensuel et passionné, je brisai se baisé avant de me levé et de partir laissant Sirius bouche bée. Je montai vers mon dortoir à toute allure, qu'est qui m'arrive enfin, je suis troublée, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. La fin de la journée arriva vite, Sirius avait essayé de venir me voir mais j'avais fais semblant de dormir car je ne voulais pas lui donner d'explication. Je n'étais pas descendue pour le diner car je n'avais pas faim, je m'endormi réellement cette fois ci.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par James, comment ça par James ?

-Habilles toi, Dumbledore veut nous voir ! Me dit-il.

Encore la tête dans le cul, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain où je me préparai rapidement. Fin prête je sortis puis je suivis James vers le bureau de Dumbledore, nous arrivons devant un escalier en colimaçon.

-Citron Sorbet. Dit James.

L'escalier monta nous emmenant avec lui, James frappa sur la porte du bureau avant d'entrée.

-Bonjour Mr et miss Potter ! Dit-il.

-Bonjour professeur. Dit-on.

- Asseyez-vous.

On s'exécuta sans plus attendre, on était face au directeur il avait une mine qui ne nous rassurer pas du tout. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je sentais que quelque chose était arrivé.

-Il y a eu une attaque ce matin au ministère de la magie causé par Voldemort.

-Quelle est le rapport avec nous professeur !

-Et bien James tes parents s'y trouvé. Et…Enfin ils sont morts !!

Mort mais ce n'était pas possible, ma seconde famille venait d'être tué aussi. Ces mots raisonné dans ma tête, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. C'était de ma faute si James avait perdu ses parents, je me sentais si mal à l'aise.

-Mais…enfin…morts ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé James, je m'occupe de tous pour l'enterrement. Dit Dumbledore.

Je regardai James, les yeux remplis de peine et de compassion.

-Je suis désolée James, c'est de ma faute si…s'ils sont morts !!

-Ne dis pas ça, tu m'as pas le droit. Ils sont morts en nous protégeant Elya.

-Oui mais si j'étais restée en France cela ne serait jamais arrivé !!

-ARRETE !! Tu es ma petite sœur que tu le veuilles ou non. Papa et maman sont morts pour que tu sois tranquille.

Je baissai le regard me sentant si coupable, je me suis levais après avoir salué le directeur d'un signe de tête puis je quitte le bureau. Je sens la peine me gagné de plus en plus, j'ai si mal. Je viens à peine de me remettre de la mort de mes parents que je perds ma deuxième famille. Je me dirige vers la salle sur demande, je veux être seule. C'est un endroit 

sombre, je laisse ma colère s'exprimer. Elle est là depuis si longtemps, la vie m'en veut pourquoi ??

James lui est rentré vers la salle commune, la mine pâle et décomposée. Il monta vers son dortoir afin de se posé sur son lit, il m'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses parents étaient morts, qu'allait il devenir maintenant sans eux ? Il avait ses mots qui raisonnés aussi dans sa tête, où était passé Elya ? Ca il se demandait bien, elle avait sûrement besoin d'être seule pensa t il. Sirius, Remus et Peter se réveillèrent vers 9h30, ils regardèrent James.

-Qu'est qui se passe Prong ?

-Je viens d'apprendre que mes parents sont morts ce matin, Voldemort à retrouvé la trace d'Elya.

-Quoi ? Dirent-ils anéanti.

-Morts ?

James laissa pour la première fois de toute sa vie les larmes coulaient le long de son visage, il venait enfin de réalisé que ses parents ne sont plus et ne seront plus jamais prêt de lui et maintenant il risquait de perdre sa petite sœur de cœur. Ses trois amis ne savaient trop quoi faire, Sirius monta vers le dortoir des filles, il frappa.

-Tiens Sirius qu'est qui t'amènes ? Demanda Lily.

-C'est James, il vient d'apprendre que ses parents sont morts ce matin. Expliqua Sirius la mine déconfite.

-Quoi ? J'arrive, il va avoir besoin de moi.

-Je pense aussi c'est pour ça que je suis venu de le dire. Elya est ici ?

-Non elle était déjà partie quand nous nous sommes levées. Répondit Lily.

-Merci Evans !

Sirius descendit les escaliers à toute allure, ce qui l'avait réveillé c'était un pincement au cœur. Il venait de comprendre maintenant, où avait elle put aller ? Il fouilla le château de haut en bas, il avait fait toute les pièces sauf une la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mur vierge pensant très fort à Elya, la porte apparut devant lui. Il hésita soudainement à entrée et si elle l'envoyée bouler ? Si elle ne voulait pas de lui ?

J'étais dans un coin de la pièce en boule c'était la position fœtale, j'étais si mal je sentais le mal m'envahir. Je voulais à cet instant mourir, mourir à la place des parents de James. J'entendis des pas raisonnés dans la pièce, et s'avancer vers moi.

-Elya ? C'est moi !

-Laisse-moi Sirius !

-Tu ne veux pas que je reste un peu avec toi ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment.

-J'ai appris ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont ils morts ? C'est de ma faute tout ça, j'aurais dû rester en France.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, James ne t'en veux même pas au contraire il s'inquiète pour toi. Il a peur que Voldemort te retrouve.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui était là ? Je serais morte à la place de nos parents !! Je me hais tellement !! Va-t'en !! M'emportais-je.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé, il avait toujours sa main sur ma joue qu'il caressait avec tendresse.

- Va-t'en !! Dégage avant que je te fasse su mal à toi aussi !!

Sans le vouloir un sort avait propulsait Patmol loin de moi, je venais de m'en rendre compte. Je me relevai si vite et me dirigea vers lui.

-Tu vois je commence déjà !

-Ne dis pas de bêtise ce sont des émotions qui joues sur tes pouvoirs.

Je baisse le visage tellement j'ai honte de moi, j'ai les yeux rouges et bouffis. Je me laisse aller dans les bras de Sirius où je laisse mon désespoir, mon malheur et ma peine coulaient sur mes joues.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9**

Le mois de Janvier avait prit la place du mois de Décembre, cela faisait 15 jours que les parents de James avaient été tués par le mage noir. Nous avions étaient à l'enterrement puis nous sommes restés quelques jours dans la maison afin de tous réunir. Je me sentais encore si fautive malgré le soutient de James. Ce matin je venais de me réveillé car Louna avait sauté sur moi pour me dire qu'elle avait faim.

-Oui, je me lève. J'ai compris ! Dis je en l'a caressant.

Il était assez tôt, le soleil était levé je pouvais le voir à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Je donne la gamelle de nourriture à Louna avant d'aller dans la salle de bain où je me préparais tranquillement. J'enfile un jean avec un petit chemisier bleu, j'attache mes cheveux en un chignon puis je me maquille. Je descends du dortoir sans vraiment faire de bruit car Lily dormait profondément dans les bras de James. Je venais d'arriver à la hauteur du dortoir des garçons, cela faisait 15 jours que je n'avais pas vraiment vu Sirius. J'entre discrètement sans faire de bruit, il n'y a personne seulement lui. J'avance à pas de loup vers son lit baldaquin où je tire les rideaux, une fille se trouve avec lui. Je recule d'un pas, puis de deux avant de faire tomber quelque chose. Le bruit réveilla le jeune couple.

-Elya ?

-Je m'en vais !! Dis-je.

Et sans plus attendre je quitte le dortoir des garçons, il m'a pas vraiment changé. Les larmes ne peuvent s'arrêter de coulaient sur mon visage quand je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet.

-Pardon ! Dis-je sans même relevée la tête.

-Elya ? Mais qu'est qui se passe ? Questionna Remus.

-Ce n'est rien Rem' t'en fais pas !

Et je le laisse sans plus d'explication me dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch, j'attrape mon balai et je m'envole pour oublier ma peine.

Pendant ce temps Sirius venait de voir ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est que tu fais ici ? Demanda t il sur la défensive.

-Je suis venu te voir quelle question !

-Dégage !! S'emporta t il.

-Mais Sirius…

-Je t'ai dis de foutre le camp !!

La jeune femme se précipita vers la porte.

-Tu n'es qu'un salaud Black !!

-Mais tu le savais alors ne me fais pas chier !!

La porte du dortoir se claqua violement, puis s'ouvrit quelques secondes après laissant entré Remus qui regarda Sirius un air interrogateur.

-Je suis un con Rem' !

-Qu'est que tu as fais encore ?

-Une grosse boulette, Nina est venue me rejoindre dans la nuit alors que je dormais et ce matin Elya est entrée puis nous a trouvé comme ça.

-Aie !! Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Je suis un imbécile.

-Ne dis pas ça Sirius, tu n'y es pour rien dans l'histoire. Pour une fois c'est de la mal chance. Dit Remus.

Il s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain où il enfila ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse, essaya de coiffer ses cheveux et quitta le dortoir.

J'étais bien là haut dans le ciel si sombre, je savais qu'un orage allait bientôt éclater mais je ne me décidai à descendre. Je revoyais sans cesse Sirius avec cette Nina. Grrrrr qu'elle m'énerve cette fille, enfin je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je me mets dans un tel état. Je décide quand même de redescendre, je viens juste de poser un pied à terre que je voir Sirius approché en courant vers moi.

- Va-t'en Black !!

Il avait ressentit comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle l'avait appelé par son nom songea t il.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'explication tu fais ce que tu veux !!

- Ecoute-moi Elya !

-Je n'en ai pas très envie vois tu !!

Et je passe près de lui me dirigeant vers le château, j'entre dans la Grande Salle où se trouve tous nos amis. Je m'assois près de James qui m'embrasse sur le front, je fis un faible sourire. Je ne mangea presque rien de mon petit déjeuner, cela n'avait pas manqué aux yeux de James.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

-J'ai pas vraiment faim. Répondis-je.

-Tu n'as rien touché ! Dit-il inquiet. Ca va ?

-Oui ça va t'en fais pas, je mangerais plus à midi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il faut dire quand ce moment je n'étais pas bavarde. Quoi que d'ordinaire je n'y suis pas vraiment mais avec James si.

-On va à Pré au Lard avec Lily, tu veux venir ? Me demanda t il.

-Non merci Jamies, je vais allée me reposer. Je crois que je couvre quelque chose. Répondis-je en quittant la table.

Je monte les escaliers et l'a je tombe sur Malfoy, il ne manquait plus que lui non mais vraiment.

-Tiens la petite Potter ! Tu sais que tu es très jolie !

-Ne rêve pas Malfoy tu ne m'auras jamais !!

-Et si je te coince dans un coin tu ne diras pas la même chose.

Je lui lance un regard noir avant de continuer ma route vers la salle commune des Gryffondore.

-Mot de passe ? Demanda la Grosse Dame.

-Capus dragonis ! Dis-je.

Je monte directement à mon dortoir où je m'affale sur mon lit laissant mes larmes libres de coulaient. Je me sentais si épuisée, le traitement que j'avais depuis quelques mois ne fonctionner plus donc je me battais chaque jour contre cette maladie. Mais elle commençait à gagné sur moi car avec la mort de ma seconde famille et la trahison de Sirius ma souffrance ne faisait qu'à croitre. Les idées noires avaient prit place dans 

ma tête mais je l'a secoua pour les chasser aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. Louna était sur mes genoux, je caressais son pelage si doux quand soudain elle sauta de mon lit et alla vers la porte. Je levai les yeux pour voir la personne qui était là.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille Black ? Non c'est plus fort que toi !!

-Ecoute Elya pour ce matin je n'y suis pour rien je te le jure ! Dit-il d'un air triste. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était là.

-Mais oui c'est ça prend moi pour une idiote en plus !! Hurlais-je. De toute façon ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça tu n'as pas le temps de tomber amoureux.

-Comment ça ? Questionna t il surprit.

-C'est bientôt la fin pour moi Black, le traitement ne marche plus !!

-Quoi ?? Mais…

-C'est la vie, au moins je mourais sans que ce ne soit Voldemort qui me tue de sa main. Dis ironiquement.

-Il faut que tu t'accroches Elya pour moi, pour James et les autres.

-C'est ce que je fais mon pauvre mais la maladie se fait de plus en plus présente, Mme Pomfresh me donne des potions pour que je ne sente aucune douleur.

Il avança dangereusement vers mon lit, qu'est qu'il faisait enfin. Il s'installe près de moi et me serre dans ses bras, je le repousse.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, j'ai assez avec celle de James. Dis-je hargneuse.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On n'a pas pitié de toi on t'adore, on s'inquiète tous pour toi c'est tout.

Je ne chercha même pas à le dissuadé car je m'en avais pas vraiment la force, je posa ma tête dans mes genoux alors que je sentis les caresses de Patmol dans mon dos. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine, j'eus un sourire. Vu que la vie me quitter peu à peu je dois profiter des derniers moments qu'il me reste à vivre. Je me jeta littéralement sur Sirius, j'étais à califourchon sur lui la laissant admirer mes courbes.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas raisonnable. Me dit-il.

- Dis-moi que tu n'en as pas rêvé ? Je te l'offre alors fais pas le rabat joie. Dis-je.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais je ne crois pas que tu sois dans ton état normal.

Je déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes l'embrassant avec passion, le mordilla sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'il laisse l'entré libre à sa bouche. Nos langues s'entremêlèrent l'une à l'autre dans un balais sensuels et remplis de tendresse. J'avais commençais à déboutonner la chemise de Sirius, laissant mes doigts vagabondaient sur son torse. Une chaleur m'envahi tout le corps mais je sens que Sirius brise le baisé que nous échangions puis me déposa sur mon lit et reboutonna sa chemise avant de se levait.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? Demandais-je un peu dans l'incompréhension.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux que ça se passe Elya. Je vais m'en aller et tu me remercieras plus tard tu verras.

Il déposa un baisé sur mon front avant de quitter le dortoir où je me laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée. J'étais un peu en colère il m'avait rejeté comme une vulgaire chaussette, pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas à son goût ? J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour répondre à ces questions.

Sirius était descendu dans la salle commune, ce remerciant mentalement il avait réussit à repoussé Elya avant de faire la plus grosse connerie qui soit. Il avait comprit qu'elle n'était pas elle-même et se félicita d'avoir put lui dire non. James serait fière de lui s'il avait sut ça, il sourit puis caresse Louna qui est sur ses genoux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10**

J'avais pensé toute la nuit à mon comportement avec Sirius, qu'est qui m'arrive enfin ? Je crois que la mort me fait de plus en plus peur, je ne veux pas quitter ce monde sans connaitre l'amour. Je me lève de mon lit, je vois sur le réveil magique qu'il est 4 heures du matin. Les filles ne sont toujours pas rentrées, je descends les marches tout en pensant à mon geste si soudain. J'arrive à la salle commune, le feu crépite dans la cheminée. Louna me saute sur la jambe, je me baisse pour la prendre contre moi et en me relevant je le vois, lui. Il dormait si paisiblement sur le canapé, il avait dut rester éveillé tard. Je mis une couverture sur lui puis je m'assois dans le fauteuil qui est fasse à Patmol. Je le regarde longuement, il a un léger sourire sur le visage. Qu'est qu'il peut être beau dans ses moments là, je souris tout en caressant mon chat. Je sentis Morphée m'offrir ses bras, quand je rouvris les yeux de nouveau Sirius était assis à mes côtés et me regardais.

-Bonjour beau brun ! Dis-je encore endormi.

-Bonjour jeune demoiselle. Bien dormi ? Me demanda t il.

-Oui ça va et toi ?

-Oui très bien, j'ai vu que tu avais passé la nuit à mes côtés ! Dit-il un sourire charmeur.

-Non je caressais mon chat et je me suis endormie. Répondis-je les joues rougies.

Il m'en rajouta pas plus à mon grand soulagement, il se leva et passa sa main pour remettre une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je sentis un frisson arriver à mon échine mais je ne montra rien, je lui souris avant de me lever. J'étais face à lui, on était yeux dans les yeux, je sentais la chaleur monter en moi. Je me tourne afin de monter vers mon dortoir et d'éviter de faire une nouvelle bêtise mais je sens la main de Sirius se serrer délicatement sur mon poignet pour que je sois face à lui.

- Laisse-moi monter Sirius ! Il vaut mieux. Dis-je.

-Et si je ne veux pas te laissais monter ? Me demanda t il.

- Que cherches-tu à la fin ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Sans que je puisse vraiment comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver je sentis les lèvres douces et fruités de Patmol sur les miennes dans un baisé sensuel. Je fus déconnectée du monde, je ne savais plus comment je m'appelais ni même où j'habitais. Je ne vivais plus que pour ce baisé, ma tête se pencha en arrière offrant mon cou à Sirius qui déposa des petits baisés papillons. Je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon corps pour s'arrêter à mes hanches. Mais on se stoppa net quand le tableau pivota, je monte vers mon dortoir laissant Sirius seul.

-Tiens Patmol ! CA va ? Demanda James avec un sourire.

-Ca va merci. Répondit-il.

-Tu es sur ? Insista Remus.

-Hum…

Sirius attrapa la couverture et monta vers son dortoir avec Louna qui l'avait suivit. Il se jeta sur son lit la couverture que le nez respirant le parfum que j'avais laissé. J'étais directement allé vers la salle de bain, sentant encore chaque baisé, chaque caresse de Sirius sur moi. J'étais mal à l'aise soudainement de l'avoir laisser comme ça. Je me prépare rapidement puis je descends vers son dortoir, j'entre. L'eau de la douche coule, je m'assois sur mon lit où Louna dort déjà.

-Je vois que tu l'aimes beaucoup. Lui dis-je.

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain nu je crus avoir une crise cardiaque, je détourne la tête très gênée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Dit-il gêner lui aussi.

-C'est de ma faute j'aurais dus te dire que j'étais là.

Quand je sentis le lit s'affaissait je compris qu'il était là, je n'osais pas le regardais de peur qu'il soit encore nu. Cela m'avait mis très mal à l'aise, je n'avais jamais vu d'homme nu. James en caleçon mais ce n'était pas pareil. Moi qui étais si pure avant d'arriver ici voilà que maintenant je voyais des hommes nus et pas m'importe lequel par-dessus tout. Plein de filles de son fan club auraient aimés être à ma place. Je sentis la main du jeune Black prendre mon visage afin que je le regarde, il arborait un sourire charmeur.

-Alors tu te sauve comme une voleuse et maintenant te voilà rouge comme une pivoine. Dit-il ironiquement.

-C'est bon Sirius ne profite pas de la situation !! M'emportais-je légèrement.

-Mais c'est que tu mordrais en plus.

Il avait réussi à me faire sourire, je pose ma tête sur son torse encore humide et avec mon doigt je trace une ligne imaginaire entre ses pectoraux. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche, je relève la tête et lui souris avant de déposé un baisé sur son torse et de quitter le dortoir.

-Je vois que Louna t'a adopter c'est un bon point pour toi, sache le.

Et je descends l'escalier où il y a mes amis, je saute dans les bras de James qui me fait un câlin. Je m'assois avec eux.

-Alors comment va ma petite sœur d'amour ? Demanda James heureux.

-Un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Répondis-je. James ne te réjouis pas si vite, le traitement ne fais plus rien désormais.

-Comment…Quoi…mais… Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

-C'est que la vie ne veut plus de moi c'est toi, je me bats ne t'en fais pas.

-Monde cruel ! Cracha t il.

-…

-Accroche toi ma belle, on ne veut pas te perdre ! Dit Remus.

-Merci c'est gentil je vous promets que je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

Je les vois tous venir vers moi pour me prendre dans leur bras, cela me toucha terriblement, je souris. Sirius arrive à son tour, me regarde un long moment. Je savais ce qu'il voulait mais il faudrait qu'il attente encore un peu.

- Ah bah ce n'est pas trop tôt !! Dit James moqueur.

-Ha ha ha !! Je suis mort de rire !

-Ce n'est pas bientôt fini les deux amoureux ! Dit Lily morte de rire.

Sirius l'a regarda avec un air noir, de quoi elle se mêle non mais je vous jure.

-Bon on va prendre petit déjeuner. Dis-je.

-On a déjà déjeuné pensant qu'on vous y retrouverez. Dit Amy.

-Aller viens Sirius on va prendre notre petit déjeuner vu qu'ils ont déjà prit le leur. Dis-je un air moqueur.

Et je partis avec Sirius vers la grande salle afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner mais avant Patmol me plaqua contre un mur dans un angle et m'embrassa avec une telle passion.

-Arrête on risque de nous voir ! Dis-je entre deux baisés.

-Je m'en fiche Elya.

-Et ton fan club alors !

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pour me faire du mal ?

-Aller rigole, de toute façon je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une fille de plus !

-…

Et nous entrions dans la Grande Salle où nous mangions en tête à tête, je trouvais que le jeune Black était bizarre depuis quelques temps mais je me suis dis que cela devait être dut à sa famille. Je me dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Pom Pom me donna un nouveau médicament. Je savais que cela ne donnerait rien mais bon je le pris tout de même afin que la douleur parte un peu. Je me sentis mal soudainement, j'avais une douleur inexplicable dans la poitrine. Et puis plus rien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux de nouveau j'étais dans un endroit froid, peu chaleureux. Je me demandais bien ce qui m'arrivait encore. J'étais seule, pourtant j'étais bien à l'infirmerie auparavant, non ? Je perds la tête ce n'est pas possible, j'essaye de me relever mais une voix froide et glaciale m'arrête net dans ma lançait.

-Alors miss White, enfin on se retrouve.

J'avais reconnu cette voix, je lui fis face sans hésiter un seul instant.

-Et oui je ne suis pas morte Dis je avec un sourire en coin. Dommage !!

-J'ai mis longtemps avant de retrouver ta trace mais maintenant je t'ai, tu seras ravie de savoir que c'est moi qui est jouer avec ta santé.

-Vraiment ? Ca a bien marché en tout cas Voldemort !

Pendant ce temps là au château, Sirius était assis sur un fauteuil près d'un lit de l'infirmerie entouré de ses amis.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda James.

-Toujours rien ! Répondit-il.

-Que y arrive t il enfin ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment en tout cas il y a une forte fièvre, des transpirations inexpliqué. Son cœur qui ralentit par moment. Enfin bon rien de bon dans tout ça.

-Elle ne peut pas me laisser ! Lança James. C'est ma seule famille qui me reste.

Lily l'avait prit dans ses bras, elle savait toute la peine qu'il pouvait ressentir. Le professeur Dumbledore venait d'arriver le visage grave, l'air inquiet ce qu'on doit avouer ne lui arrivé pas souvent.

-Bonjour professeur ! Dirent le groupe.

-Bonjour à tous. Je dois vous parlez ! Annonça t il d'un ton grave.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda James tout affolé.

-C'est Voldemort ! Il sait qu'Ely est en faite Katie.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Remus interloqué.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas car peu de gens le savait donc il y a quelqu'un qui a trahi son identité.

Peter se fit aussi petit qu'il le put, tout le monde était sous le choque. Alors cela voulait dire que Voldemort tenait Elya séquestrée dans son esprit.

-Professeur était elle en danger ? Questionna Lily.

-Je ne peux vous dire miss Evans, mais une chose est sur c'est que Elya est en danger si on ne brise pas cette connexion entre elle et Voldemort.

-Mais comment faire ? Cela va faire presque 1 semaine déjà. Dit Sirius inquiet.

Pendant ce temps moi j'étais convaincu que j'étais dans la cachette de Voldemort. J'étais toujours face à lui, je le défier du regard ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

-Ne me défi pas comme ça ! Cracha t il.

-Si non ? Je vais surement subir le même traitement que mes parents et ceux de James c'est ça ? Je n'ai pas peur et si je dois mourir je mourais en paix !!

Je sentis la baguette du mage se mettre juste sous ma gorge, je continuai de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Courage, tu n'es pas une Gryffondore pour rien !

-Telle mère, telle fille. Souris-je.

Soudainement j'entendis des voix lointaine, très lointaine même. D'où venaient-elles ? Le mage noir se mit à rire.

-Ils sont vraiment grotesque !!

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Il cherche à te ramener dans ton monde !!

-Quoi ? Je suis enfermer dans mon esprit, c'est ça ?

-Petite idiote que tu es ! Me dit-il.

Je venais de me fracasser contre un mur à une telle puissance que j'hurle de douleur.

- Tais-toi !!

J'avais si mal, je ne sais pas si dans mon lit j'étais pareil mais là il ne m'avait pas raté. Puis je pris mon courage à deux mains, il fallait que je sorte de mon esprit. Je me concentre si fort sur tous les moments que j'ai passé avec eux, avec James, Remus et Sirius. J'entends leur voix se rapprocher de plus en plus, j'entrouvre les yeux.

-Elya ! Dit James heureux.

-Ca va ? Demanda Remus.

-Non ça ne va pas !! Dis-je.

J'ai comme une impression que l'on m'écrase la cage thoracique pour que je m'étouffe. C'est horrible comme douleur, j'ai mal si mal. Je suis a l'agonie quand Pom Pom arrive vers moi et me fais boire une potion.

-Merci Mme Pomfresh. Dis-je en retrouvant mon souffle petit à petit.

- Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien et je suis guéri aussi ! Dis-je heureuse.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Sirius.

-C'est Voldemort qui jouer avec ma santé ! Avouais-je.

Tout le monde me regarda un air surpris mais tellement heureux que je sois là de nouveau. Je fus occulter pas Pom Pom avant de pouvoir rentrée à la salle commune. Je m'étais fais avoir comme une débutante par Voldemort et cela m'énervée terriblement. Comment avait il fait pour me retrouvé ? Qu'allait il m'arriver et surtout à mes amis ? Tout cela me préoccuper terriblement, je monte vers mon dortoir. Je veux être seule pour réfléchir, pour oublier tout ça. Une chanson me vint soudainement à l'esprit, je me mis à chanter, voici les paroles :

Pardonne-moi si je te délaisse,  
Si je m'éloigne encore,  
Pardonne-moi si mes mots te blessent,  
Si j'ai souvent eu tort,  
Mais je ne sais plus comment t'aimer,  
Je ne sais plus te regarder, (Dis moi comment faire, Dis moi comment faire)  
Trop de choses ont changé,  
Dis moi si j'perds mon temps,  
Si tu fais semblant,  


C'est juste une période un instant,  
Rien d'important,  
Dis moi si je te perds,  
Ce que j'dois faire,  
J'aimerai te retrouver,  
Revenir en arrière,  
Je veux juste qu'on s'étonne comme avant,  
Quand on savait faire de chaque instant,  
Une aventure, un rêve toujours plus grand,  
Je veux juste qu'on se donne comme avant,  
Comme avant.  
Pardonne-moi si je suis lassée,  
Si on est plus d'accord  
Pardonne-moi si je n'ai pas toujours fait des efforts,  
Mais je n'arrive plus à te cerner,  
Je n'arrive plus à te parler, (Dis moi comment faire, Dis moi comment faire)  
Et tout ça doit changer,  
Dis moi si on passe notre temps,  
A faire semblant,  
Il reste un espoir ou autant,  
De sentiments,  
Dis moi si on se perd,  
Ce qu'on doit faire,  
J'aimerai nous retrouver,  
Revenir en arrière,  
Je veux juste qu'on s'étonne comme avant,  
Quand on savait faire de chaque instant,  
Une aventure, un rêve toujours plus grand,  
Je veux juste qu'on se donne comme avant,  
Comme avant.  
Donne moi encore une chance,  
Notre histoire n'est pas de verre,  
Malgré nos différences on a toujours été sincère,  
Mon cœur me dit qu'il reste encore quelque chose à faire,  
Je sais qu'on s'est blessé me je veux pas te perdre,  
Je veux juste qu'on s'étonne comme avant,  
Quand on savait faire de chaque instant,  
Une aventure, un rêve toujours plus grand,  
Je veux juste qu'on se donne comme avant,  
Je veux juste qu'on s'étonne comme avant,  
Quand on savait faire de chaque instant,  
Une aventure, un rêve toujours plus grand,  
Je veux juste qu'on se donne comme avant,  
Comme avant

Une seule personne venait à mon esprit Sirius, oui cela était bien proche de ce que je ressentais. Mais pour son bien il fallait que je prenne mes distances avec lui si je ne voulais pas le perdre à tout jamais. Je dois le faire même si j'ai le cœur lourd, il ne reste plus que deux chose sur ma liste car tomber amoureuse je venais de le faire comme une idiote. La porte s'ouvrit et bien sur, sur la seule personne que je voulais éviter.

-Ca va ?

- Va-t'en Black !!

-Tu vas recommencer ?

-Tu m'ennuis Black, j'ai joué avec toi comme tu joues avec moi !!

Sirius quitta le dortoir le cœur meurtrie et blesser par les paroles que je venais de lui dire. J'étais malheureuse moi aussi et les larmes partirent toutes seules. J'avais si mal en cet instant, j'en ai marre de voir tous ceux que j'aime mourir. Marre de devoir être si dure avec Sirius alors que je voudrais seulement être contre lui. Grrrrr que la vie est injuste !!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12**

Un mois était passé depuis ce fameux jour, un mois que j'avais mis des distances avec Sirius. Nous étions arrivés au mois de Mars, il commençait à faire beau et pour bien m'arranger James et Sirius s'entrainer plus au Quidditch. Mais ce soir James m'a demandé de le retrouver au vestiaire, je sens le coup foireux mais je vais y allée quand même. Je descends tranquillement les marches des grands escaliers, je pousse les deux grandes portes du hall et j'arrive dans le parc, où le vent souffle légèrement. J'avance vers le terrain une boule d'angoisse montant de plus en plus. Je me faufile dans les vestiaires sans que personne ne me vois, j'avance doucement.

-Jamies ? Tu es là ?

-Ah non désolé ! Répondit Sirius.

J'entends la porte du vestiaire se fermée derrière nous.

-Je vais te tuer James Potter, foi d'Elya Potter !! Criais-je.

Je pouvais l'entendre rire avec Lily, Remus et Amy. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dus venir, j'avais sentis le coup foireux à 10 km mais bon j'y suis allée quand même et me voilà enfermé pour je ne sais combien de temps avec Sirius. Il me regarde, il est à moitié nu.

-Comment vas-tu ? Me demanda t il.

-Ca peux allée et toi ? Répondis-je.

-Tu me manques !

-Sirius ! Le réprimandais-je.

-Quoi je ne dis que la vérité !

Il avance dangereusement vers moi, je recule de plus en plus. N'a-t-il pas comprit que je ne veux pas, que je fais ça pour lui ? Mais il avance encore et encore, j'ai une envie de tuer James soudainement. Ce sale traite comment ose t il me faire ça ? Ne comprend t il pas que je fais ça pour le bien de Sirius ? C'est vrai quoi je ne suis qu'une bombe qui peut explosée à n'importe quel moment, avec Voldemort qui m'a retrouvé. Je me trouve contre un mur et Sirius qui continu d'avancer, il me sourit.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ? Me demanda t il avec son air de chien battu.

-Je ne te fuis pas, que racontes-tu ?

-Pourquoi tu mets autant de distance entre nous dans ce cas ?

-C'est pour ton bien crois moi !!

-Pour mon bien ? Mon bien cela serait d'être avec toi !

-Ne complique pas plus les choses, c'est déjà assez dure comme ça !

Il passe sa main sur mon visage, son pouce caresse ma joue. Comme résister à se toucher si sensuel ? Il le fallait je ne devais pas craquer, je devais laisser cette distance entre nous si je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal dus à Voldemort. J'aurais aimé qu'il arrive quelqu'un ou quelque chose avant qu'il ne tente de m'embrasser. Pitié Merlin faite moi ce plaisir, par pitié. Mais ses lèvres se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de moi, Merlin aide moi à résister. Mais je crois que mon cœur parle encore plus fort, je ne peux même pas bouger. Je suis comme pétrifier, seul mon cœur semble pouvoir agir et il est en train de me trahir. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes dans un baisé tendre et rempli d'amour, il arrive même à me faire gémir contre sa bouche.

-Arrête s'il te plait.

-Pourquoi s'arrêter ?

-Je te l'ai dis non d'un chien c'est pour ton bien !! Si tu n'es pas au courant Voldemort m'a retrouvé !!

-Je le sais et alors ??

-Et alors s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous c'est ta vie que je mets en jeu !!Et je ne veux pas te perdre !!

C'est mot était sorti si vite de ma bouche, j'avais pus mettre ma main devant ma bouche stupéfaite de ce que je venais de dire. Patmol me regardait lui aussi surpris mais heureux tout de même.

-Alors comment ça tu ne veux pas me perdre ?

-N'en rajoute pas s'il te plait !!

Je me laisse glisser le long du mur, me retrouvant assise par terre. Sirius se mit à genoux face à moi, j'avais la tête dans mes jambes. Pourquoi mon cœur avait parlé maintenant Sirius ne me lâcherait plus avec ça !! Ses mains se posèrent autour de mon cou, sa tête se posa sur la mienne et dans un murmure, il me dit.

-J'ai failli à ma promesse Elya.

-Comment ça ? Demandais-je surprise.

-Je suis amoureux !!

-Tu n'as pas le droit, tu m'avais promis !!

-Je le sais en général je tiens parole mais là c'est mon cœur qui a eut raison de tout.

Et voilà tout ce que je ne voulais pas était arrivé, Patmol était amoureux, moi aussi et pourtant je refusais de sortir avec. Tant de jeunes femmes auraient aimés entendre des paroles aussi douces de la part du beau brun et moi qui les avait je ne voulais même pas en profité. Morgane aide moi à me dirais de toute cela, je veux juste être un peu heureuse dans ma vie est ce trop demander ?

-Il faut que tu m'oublies !!

-Je ne peux pas, je ne pense qu'à toi tout le temps. Tu vie en moi !

-Si tu savais ! Murmurais-je.

-De quoi ? Demanda t il.

-Non rien ! Mentis-je. Tu pourrais juste aller finir de te préparer si cela ne te gêne pas.

Il se releva et parti vers son vestiaire où il s'habilla de sa tenue de moldu qui le rendait encore plus sexy. J'espère que James compte venir nous ouvrir bientôt car je me sens très mal. Le jeune Black s'assoit à mes côtés, il me disait rien et ne profiter en aucun cas de la situation. Mes larmes coulent dans le silence le long de ma joues pour mourir à ma bouche, pourquoi mais alors pourquoi Voldemort m'avait il retrouvé ?

-Elya ?

-Quoi ?

- Parle-moi de toi ! Me dit-il.

-De moi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

- Raconte-moi ton enfance avec James. M'encouragea t il.

-Ah Jamies ! Je suis née le même jour que lui, nos mères se sont connues à la maternité. Elles se sont vite liées d'amitié. Et avec James ont à 

grandis ensemble, on faisait tous ensemble. C'est simple on était jamais l'un sans l'autre puis à mes 10 ans mes parents on décidé de quitter l'Angleterre pour la France. James passait de temps en temps des vacances chez nous et vice versa. On s'écrivait souvent se racontant des choses, on se comprenait tellement. Puis le temps à passer, mes parents sont morts et me voici arriver pour chambouler la vie de James.

-Il a beaucoup aimé que tu chamboules sa vie ! Avoua Sirius.

-C'est gentil mais je m'en veux encore terriblement pour ses parents.

-ELYA POTTER !! Cria une voix derrière la porte. JE NE T'EN VEUX PAS ALORS ARRETE AVEC CA !!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, la porte s'ouvrit et ni une ni deux je saute au cou de James avec une envie folle de l'étrangler.

-Arrête Elya tu vas me tuer ! Dit-il.

-C'est ce que je vais faire tien !!

Il me sourit, je l'aide à se relever et tous ensemble on quitte se fameux endroit. Je sens le regard de Sirius se posait sur moi, un regard rempli sans nul doute d'amour. Mais l'avenir me fais peur maintenant, je ne veux pas souffrir encore une fois de plus. Je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un, je ne veux surtout pas faire souffrir les autres. On se dirige vers le château où l'on rentre dans la Grande Salle en rigolant. On s'attable et nous mangeons comme des goinfre mais bon on a qu'une seule et unique vie, il faut donc en profité au maximum. Après un repas bien copieux, James et Lily avaient décidés de passer la soirée ensemble, Remus et Amy d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque.

-Bande de lâcheur ! Dis-je en rigolant.

Sans même dire un mot chacun d'eux s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations et une fois de plus j'étais seule avec Sirius. Je laisse mon cœur me guider soudainement, j'attrape la main de Patmol dans la mienne et je l'entraine dans ma course folle, je pousse une porte de salle de classe et je m'arrête nette.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? Me demanda t il à bout de souffle.

- Rien de grave, rassure-toi !

Je m'assois sur la table la plus proche, je détache mes longs cheveux les laissant retomber sur mes épaules. Sirius s'avance vers moi et passe ses 

mains dedans et il inhume mon parfum comme pour s'en imprégner. Je passe mes mains sur sa chemise blanche à demi boutonné, je laisse mes doigts vagabondaient sur son torse. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je me laisse complètement allait à mes envies. Je ne veux qu'une chose oublier le présent, le passé, le futur je veux juste que le temps s'arrête pour que nous puissions en profiter. Mes lèvres s'emparent des siennes, et dans un baisé charnel et torride. Ses mains sont arrivaient au niveau de mes hanches, son souffle chaud reste dans ma nuque. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide, plus irrégulière. Ma tête s'alourdir comme si on venait de me donner un coup dessus, nous pas maintenant. Je sens mais yeux se fermés et je suis dans le noir.

-Elya ? Qu'est que tu as ?

Sirius me prend dans ses bras et à toute vitesse m'emmène vers l'infirmerie où il leur explique les symptômes que j'ai eu. Ce n'est presque rien juste que j'ai ma tension qui est descendue très bas je suis proche du seuil de la mort. A la morte si elle pouvait me prendre à tout jamais pour que je n'aie plus besoin de souffrir. Je sens la main de Sirius dans la mienne et je l'entends vaguement murmurait des choses mais je n'ai plus la forte d'écouter ce qu'il dit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13**

Les jours, les semaines et le mois entier c'est écoulait je viens enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Mme Pomfresh vient me voir, je me sens encore bien faible.

- Comment allez-vous miss Potter ? Me demanda t elle.

-Fatiguée mais ça va, que m'est il arriver ?

-Chute de tension vous étiez proche de la mort, c'est un miracle !

-Je peux sortir ?

-Si vous me promettez d'être prudente !

-Je vous le promets !

Elle me sourit, je pris donc cela comme un oui. Je me leva afin de me préparer, j'avais un tas de cadeaux autour de moi tous plus beau les uns que les autres. Après avoir prit une bonne douche et d'avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, je pris tous mes cadeaux que je remonta vers la salle commune et plus précisément dans mon dortoir qui bien sur était vide mais bon je sais qu'ils avaient passés leur temps libre à mes côtés. Je redescends vers la Grande Salle car c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Quand j'entre dans la pièce, je regarde à la table des Gryffondore. Pas de traces des Maraudeurs, je m'installe dans un coin. Je n'ai pas faim mais bon je me force afin de pouvoir reprendre le dessus sur moi-même. La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre de nouveau mais je ne lève pas la tête quand je sens des tas de bras venir m'enlaçaient.

-Enfin de retour petite sœur ! Dit James heureux.

-Oui enfin !

-Comment ça va ? Demanda Amy.

-Un peu fatiguée mais ça va. Répondis-je.

J'évite soigneusement le regard de Sirius, j'ai peur de sa réaction et pourtant dieu c'est que j'ai envie de plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Pourquoi faut il que la vie me fasse des farces de se gout à chaque fois que je suis avec lui. Il va finir par penser que j'en fais exprès.

-Alors comme ça tu te réveilles quand on n'est pas là ? Dit Remus en me taquinant.

-J'en ai pas fais exprès moi ! Dis-je avec une mine boudeuse.

-On le sait bien ! Dit Lily en rigolant.

Je tourne et retourne ma fourchette dans mon assiette sans vraiment mangé ce qu'il y a dedans. On quitte la Grande Salle pour monter à la salle commune. Je m'assois près du feu dans un fauteuil, Remus et Amy sont assis par terre et Lily et James sont entrelacés dans un fauteuil en face quand à Sirius il est sur le canapé, non loin de moi. Il me parait bizarre, on a l'impression que quelque chose le chagrine. Que se passe t il ?

-Ca va Sirius, tu n'as rien dis.

-NON CA NE VA PAS ! Hurla t il.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Demandais-je surpris.

-Tu me fais tourné en bourrique, je ne sais même plus qui je suis. Dit-il très énerver.

Et sans plus d'explication il a quitté la salle commune pour monter au dortoir j'étais restée bouche bée de sa réaction, je ne comprenais pas vraiment tous ce qui venait d'arriver. Je me suis levée à mon tour et je suis montée vers son dortoir, j'ai frappé avec douceur et je suis entrée. Il était là allonger dans son lit les bras croisés sous sa tête.

-Qu'est qui t'arrive ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ! Dis-je calmement.

-Ce qui m'arrive !!Ce qui m'arrive c'est que je suis un lion dans sa cage voilà tous. J'espère que tu joues bien avec moi c'est vraiment très amusant. Je comprends maintenant ce que les filles ont put endurer. Cracha t il.

-Hein ? Mais….enfin…

-Va t en laisse moi tranquille !

-Sirius !

-Je te dis de partir !!

Je fis demi-tour sans laisser paraitre à mon chagrin, je quitte le dortoir et monte dans le mien. Il vient de me brisé à tout jamais, comment pouvait 

il pensé un seul instant que je jouais avec lui ? Je me laisse tomber de tout mon poids sur le lit baldaquin et je laisse libre court à mon chagrin qui est en masse.

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle commune, James se leva.

-Je crois que je vais aller voir car les laisser seul c'est dangereux ! Dit-il.

Et il monta les marches vers le dortoir, il frappe avant d'entré et de s'apercevoir que son ami est seul.

-Tu as tuais ma sœur ?

-Non, elle est surement dans son dortoir à rire de ma souffrance !! Dit-il hargneux.

-Qu'est qui te prends non d'un chien Sirius ?

-Laisse moi tranquille James je n'ai pas besoin de tes sermons à la noix !!

James préféra quitter le dortoir avant de coller son poing dans la figure de Sirius pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Il monta vers mon dortoir remonter à bloque, il frappe et entre. Il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine quand il m'a vu, je ne pouvais calmer mes larmes. Il me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement contre lui, je m'en pouvais plus. Au bout de deux longues heures je me suis endormie dans les bras de James par la fatigue et les larmes versées.

La semaine avait passé j'avais repris les cours ave un peu de difficulté, entre Sirius et moi c'était très électrique. Dès qu'on le pouvait on se lançait des piques plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Je passe la plus grande partie de mon temps libre dans la forêt interdite alors que Sirius passe son temps au terrain de Quidditch. Il a reprit sa mauvaise habitude de coucher à droite et à gauche, j'ai le cœur qui se fend encore plus quand je le vois mais bon je ne lui montre rien, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que cela m'atteint au plus profond de moi-même. J'ai même fais la plus belle bêtise de toute ma vie, c'est pour ça quand ce moment j'évite de mettre des hauts sans manches, si James voyait cela il irait tout de suite mettre un poing dans la figure de Sirius et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Les vacances arrive bientôt j'ai dis à James que j'allais rentrer un peu chez nous pour me vider l'esprit. Je ne sais pas si c'est une si bonne idée que ça mais je serais loin de Sirius comme ça.

J'entre dans la Grande Salle et je m'installa avec mes amis, je sens le regard si noir de Sirius.

-Alors pas encore morte ?? Me lança t il.

C'était le plus gros coup de poignard que je venais de prendre, je n'eus même pas la force de répondre, je quitte la table avant de m'effondrer en larmes devant lui. Je monte à mon dortoir où je fais ma valise car demain je pars tôt, James voulait venir mais je lui ai dis de rester avec sa belle. Je suis tellement effondrée que je casse la moindre chose que j'approche due à l'énergie que je dégage. Je n'arrivais même plus à me calmer, j'avais tant de souffrance, tant de peine et tant de haine en moi que tout se libérer petit à petit.

-Ca va là dedans ?

-Oui, en faite non pas vraiment ! Dis-je en m'écroulant en larme.

-Je peux entrer ? Demanda Remus inquiet.

-Oui !

La porte s'ouvrit puis le jeune Lupin s'avança vers moi, me pris dans ses bras où je me blotti ne laissant plus ma peine enfoui au fond de moi.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que Sirius à dit mais je sais qu'il m'en pense pas un mot ma belle.

-C'est un crétin c'est tout !! M'emportais-je.

-Un crétin pour qui ton cœur bat aussi. Dit-il en me souriant.

-Malheureusement ! Dis-je.

La colère et la haine avaient redescendu mais ma peine était encore bien présente et plus que jamais. Est-ce que Morgane me prévoyait un peu de bonheur dans mon avenir ? Je ne le saurais que le jour de ma mort malheureusement. Que la vie pouvait être dure par fois, je me laisse bercer par la voix de Remus qui me console comme il le put sa présence m'avais fait beaucoup de bien en tout cas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14**

Les vacances sont enfin arrivées, je me sens si soulagée soudainement. Ma valise est prête, je suis déjà lavée et habillée je descends dans la salle commune où seul se trouve mais amis par cette heure matinal.

-Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je vienne petite sœur ? Demanda James dans un dernier espoir.

-Je suis sur Jamies, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi-même pour réfléchir à plein de chose. Répondis-je. Vous allez me manqué mais j'en ai besoin pour me retrouvée.

-Tu nous manqueras aussi Elya ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils m'enlacèrent dans les bras puis je quitte la salle commune pour me dirigeais vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui m'attends déjà. Sirius n'a même pas prit la peine de venir me dire en revoir, il faut dire que depuis ce qu'il avait dit je ne lui adresser plus la parole et lui en faisait de même. J'avais hâte d'arriver dans ma maison, je me sentais faible et épuisée physiquement et psychologiquement. Il me sourit puis on empreinte la voix des cheminées grâce à la poudre de cheminette. La puissance dans laquelle je venais d'être aspirer me fit atterrir au manoir sur les fesses. Je me relève avec grasse et j'enlève la sure de mes vêtements.

-Je viendrais te rechercher le week end dans 15 jours. Ca te va ? Questionna Dumbledore.

-Oui merci pour tout professeur ! Répondis-je.

Il me sourit et disparaitre par transplanage de nouveau, je pose ma valise et je vais vers le jardin où je m'installe tranquillement sur la terrasse. Mr et Mme Potter me manque beaucoup, je sais qu'ils auraient été heureux de me voir ici. Je décide de faire le vide dans ma tête après tout je suis là pour faire le point.

Pendant ce temps là au château, Sirius vient de rejoindre ses amis.

-Tu aurais pus faire un effort quand même !! Le réprimandait Lily.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Elya est partie ce matin ! Dit Amy amer.

Il avait oublié qu'Elya allait partir pour les vacances, qu'allait il faire sans elle ? I faut dire quand ce moment leur relation était plutôt tendue c'est vrai mais il souffrait tellement qu'il se protéger derrière cette carapace.

-Je suis désolé. Dit-il. J'avais oublié qu'elle rentrée !

-Que se passe t il Patmol entre vous ? Questionna James.

-Je ne serais te l'expliquer Cornedrue car je ne sais même pas moi-même.

-Tu l'as fais souffrir plus que tu ne le crois Pat ! Dit Lunard.

-Et pourtant c'est tout sauf ça que je veux ! Répondit-il.

-On le sait Sirius alors essaye aussi de faire le vide dans ta tête. Dit Lily.

-Je compte bien le faire !

Il sentait cette colère en lui montée, il avait tous arrêter pour elle mais depuis qu'ils ne se parlaient plus il avait recommencé à coucher à droite à gauche avec des filles qui n'avaient aucune importance à ses yeux. Il marchait dans les couloirs du château seul réfléchissant à son attitude et aux mots si blessant qu'il avait put lui dire quand une jeune femme lui sauta dessus.

-Alors Sirinouchet que veux-tu faire ?

-Rien avec toi en tout cas ! Dit-il amer.

Il se défit de son étreinte et continua sa route sous le regard furieux de la jeune femme. Il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch où il prit son balai entre ses doigts. Il avait des images d'Elya sur le balai morte de trouille mais si heureuse. Il sourit comment avait il put en arriver là avec elle ?

Une semaine était passée depuis que j'étais arrivée au manoir, j'avais écris souvent à mes amis pour leur donner de mes nouvelles. Je ne me sentais pas si bien que ça loin d'eux mais bon je l'avais choisi aussi. Je ne sais pas trop comment va Sirius car je ne demande pas de nouvelle même si j'en meurs d'envie. Je fais s'en cesse se cauchemar, toute les nuits encore et encore. Je suis dans une pièce sombre, un corps est allongé devant mort. Il est inerte, je ne vois pas son visage et chaque fois que je vais pour voir son visage je me réveille en sursaut. Cela devient pénible à la fin mais bon je dois faire avec et puis c'est tout. J'ai écris au professeur Dumbledore afin qu'il vienne me chercher plutôt que prévu. Il arrive demain vers 16h pour me ramener au château qui me manque tant. Je vais enfin retrouver tout le monde quel soulagement.

Je suis encore allongée sur mon lit, je n'ai pas très envie de me levée. Je regarde la chambre autour de moi où je vois les souvenirs de James afficher. Il y a des photos avec moi mais celle qui m'attire le plus ce sont celles avec ses amis, je me dis que j'ai tout chamboulé dans leur vie. Je ne suis vraiment qu'une source d'ennui, je suis arrivée et j'ai changé leur petite habitude. Je me suis dis que j'aurais dus rester en France personne pour s'occuper de moi. Qu'est que je raconte James est heureux de m'avoir à ses côtés et puis les autres aussi. Sauf peut être Sirius mais je le comprends aussi, je n'ai pas été très tendre avec lui au début et maintenant il me revoit l'ascenseur. Je décide enfin à me levée de mon lit et je me dirige vers ma valise où je commence à ranger les quelques affaires que j'ai sortie. Je la boucle et je descends vers la terrasse un bouquin à la main, le soleil est au rendez vous malgré qu'il fait encore un peu froid mais c'est agréable.

Le lendemain je suis prête à partir, il est 15h30 je suis en bas dans le salon. Je suis devant la cheminée et j'attends que le professeur Dumbledore arrive. L'horloge venait de sonner 16h quand un flop se fit entendre dans le salon.  
Je venais d'arriver dans le bureau du directeur où je le remercia d'être venue me cherchée plutôt que prévu. Je me dirige vers ma salle commune qui est bien vide, je monte à mon dortoir et je dépose ma valise sur mon lit. Je redescends tout en m'arrêtant devant le dortoir des garçons, j'entendre dans la pièce. Mais je fis vite demi tour, Sirius était dans la chambre et pas seule apparemment. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas vu mais je cours aussi vite que je le peux dans les couloirs du château. Les larmes jonchent mon visage, je percute quelqu'un.

-Elya, mais qu'est que tu fais ici ? Me demanda la voix de Remus calmement.

-Je suis rentrée plutôt que prévu mais je n'aurais pas dus. Répondis-je.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? C'est Sirius ?

-Oui c'est lui et toujours lui !!

-Qu'est qui se passe ? Raconte-moi. Dit-il en me relevant.

Nous marchions vers le par cet je lui racontais ce que je venais de voir, il se tapa la main sur le front. Il me prit dans ses bras, je lui raconte ma semaine et lui me raconte la sienne. Il essaye de me faire oublier ce que j'ai vu même si je sais qu'il allait tuer Sirius dès qu'il le verrait ce qui me fit sourire. Déjà que James prenait soin de moi comme une mère poule 

mais avec Lunard cela bat tout les records. Mais j'aime qu'ils prennent soin de moi comme ça, cela me rassure encore plus. Nous fûmes rejoints par Lily, James et Amy quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu es déjà de retour ma petite sœur d'amour ?

-Bah oui vous me manquiez trop !!

-Dis surtout que Sirius te manquais oui ! Dit Amy moqueuse.

-Non pas vraiment Amy ! Répondis je triste.

-Qu'est que se passe ? Demanda Lily.

-Rien de bien grave, il a juste tourné la page !

-Comment ça tourner la page ? Questionna James.

-Quand je suis entrée dans le dortoir tout à l'heure, il était là et pas seul !

Je vis James se levait à peine eus je fini ma phrase.

-Jamies arrête, qu'est que tu vas faire ? Hurlais-je.

-Je vais lui casser la gueule !!

Je me lève suivit par nos amis et je lui cours après mais il est déjà loin. Je monte les marches vers la salle commune aussi vite que je le pouvais, tout ce que j'espérer c'est que Sirius soit parti. J'arrive enfin devant le tableau, je prononce le mot de passe et entre. Je vois Sirius et James se toisaient du regard, baguette en main.

-Ca suffit !!

-Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Dit James.

-Arrêter je vous dis, vous n'allez pas mettre votre amitié en péril pour moi !! Je n'aurais jamais dus venir !! Je ne créer vraiment que des soucis !!

Et je quitte la salle commune très en colère, James et Sirius on abaissés leur baguette.

-On est nul ! Dit Sirius.

-Ca c'est sur ! Enchérit James.

-Vraiment vous avez fait fort là ! Dit Remus.

-Je vais aller l'a voir. Dit James.

-Je crois que tu devrais l'a laissé se calmer avant. Conseilla Lily. Elle a bien ton caractère.

-Ca c'est sur, on n'est pas du même sang et pourtant on a plein de point en commun sur notre caractère. Et toi Sirius qu'est que tu faisais avec une de tes groupies dans le dortoir ce matin ??

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Tu n'as pas d'explication c'est ça ?? Tu fais souffrir ma petite sœur Patmol et tu sais combien je tiens à elle.

-Je suis désolé ce n'est pas ce que je recherche tu le sais bien.

-Alors qu'est qui se passe ? Demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais je sais juste que c'est Elya qui ne veut pas de moi ! Répondit le jeune Black.

-Tu te trompes complètement. Dit Remus.

Sirius le regarda un air surpris sur le visage, Lunard lui sourit.

-On parle beaucoup tu sais, tu l'as fais souffrir. Elle pense que c'est toi qui ne veux pas d'elle.

-Vous n'irez pas loin comme ça en pensant que l'autre de veut pas de l'autre. Expliqua Amy.

-J'avoue, je vais y aller ! Dit Sirius

Et le jeune Black quitte le dortoir des garçons après avoir prit la carte du maraudeur. J'étais tranquillement assis près du lac noir, mon regard était plongé dedans. Pourquoi avais je accepter de venir ici ? Je ne faisais que du mal autour de moi, James est si protecteur avec moi qu'il est près à mettre en péril son amitié avec son meilleur ami Sirius. Je sens une présence s'assoir à mes côtés, je sais qui c'est et je ne tourne même pas la tête pour lui parler.

-Qu'est que tu veux Sirius ? Demandais-je nonchalamment.

-Je crois qu'il faut que l'on discute pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Je t'écoute !

Je sentis sa main se posée sur la mienne et l'autre tourner mon visage vers le sien même si j'en avais pas très envie. C'est vrai quoi il se prend pour qui ? Je ne suis pas ces groupies moi, je suis Elya Potter et je suis digne d'être aimé et respecter comme une fille normale.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

Nous étions face à face, j'avais soudainement peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.

-Je crois que nous sommes partis sur le mauvais pied Elya, nous ne nous sommes pas compris ni l'un ni l'autre.

-Ah vraiment moi je crois que c'est clair. Tu aimes ta liberté et je te l'a laisse !!

-Comment ça ? Dit il ne comprenant plus rien.

-C'est clair je crois, je ne veux pas de ta pitié !! Je ne veux pas de toi !! Je te voyais diffèrent mais en faite je me suis complètement trompée sur ton compte.

Je défis sa main de la mienne et celle qui tenait mon visage, puis je me concentre de nouveau sur le lac noir. Il est restait là un long moment à me contemplé puis il s'est levait puis il est parti. Je laisse mais larmes coulaient le long de mon visage, mais bon j'en avais tellement marre aussi. C'est vrai quoi ce que je cherche c'est quelqu'un de fidèle pas quelqu'un qui court après tout ce qui bouge.

La fin de soirée est arrivée, j'entre dans la Grande Salle où je retrouve mes amis. Ils sont tous là sauf un Sirius, où est-il ?

-Où est Sirius ? Demandais-je.

-Je ne sais pas on ne l'a pas revu depuis qu'il est parti te voir ! Me répondit James.

Je ne touche pas à mon assiette, je n'ai vraiment pas faim il faut dire que c'est dernier temps je me nourris peu. Je suis de plus en plus fatiguée et je me sens faible aussi mais bon je garde le dessus je ne veux pas inquiéter James. Nous montons juste après avoir fini de dîner pour commencer à réviser pour nos ASPICS qui approche, il est déjà 22h30 et Sirius n'est toujours pas rentrée, je m'inquiète quand même pour lui. Oh il doit être avec une de ses filles qui veut bien coucher avec lui pour une nuit. Tout le monde monte se couché mais moi je reste en bas dans la salle commune mes livres grand ouverts mais la fatigue se fait grande.

Remus n'arrive pas à dormir, il tourne en rond dans son lit et ne pense qu'à Amy. Il s'empresse de s'habiller puis monte vers le dortoir des filles, 

il se fait discret et entre dans le lit d'Amy qui ne dort pas non plus. Elle lui sourit.

-Alors comme ça on se faufile dans le dortoir des filles la nuit monsieur Lupin. Rigola t elle.

-Oui je pense trop à toi, je n'arrive plus à t'oublier c'est dingue.

-Ca tombe bien car Lily n'est pas là et Elya quand à elle a dut s'endormir sur ses livres dans la salle commune.

Il sort son plus beau sourit qui est si charmeur, Amy passe ses bras autour de son cou puis l'embrasse sur le nez après un grognement de la part de Lunard qui s'empressa de capturer ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un baisé torride et passionné, leurs langues s'entremêlent l'une à l'autre dans un balai sensuel. Remus passe une main dans le dos de la jeune Amy puis il caressa avec douceur. Samain vagabonde sur le corps d'Amy qui sent doucement la chaleur l'envahir. Elle a passé ses mains sur le torse nu du jeune Lupin qui frissonne à se toucher si délicat. Très vite Amy qui trouvait que les vêtements de notre jeune ami Lupin était de trop dans la partie les enleva avec violence et quand même de la douceur. Il est juste en boxer alors il prend à son tour le temps de déshabiller sa compagne, ses mains caresse avec tendresse le haut de sa poitrine puis ses lèvres viennent titiller sa poitrine. Amy ne put s'empêcher de gémir à ce contact si déroutant. Ils sont tous les deux au plus haut de leur envie, ils se cherchent encore un peu mutuellement. Puis avec une douceur infinie Remus pénètre la jeune Amy qui ressent une légère douleur puis plus rien. Les va et viens du jeune loup sont doux et assurer décrochant des gémissements de plus en plus poussée de sa compagne. Cela dure une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent un sourire béat sur le visage. C'était leur première fois à tout les deux et ils avaient trouvés cela magique. Ils s'endormirent entrelacés, enrouler dans les draps.

Je me réveille à nouveau, je n'ai pus garder mes yeux ouverts plus longtemps, je regarde l'heure 4h du matin. Je referme mes livres quand j'entends la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir, je suis face à un Sirius complètement bourré qui ne sait même pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici.

- Ah bah tiens, tu ne dors pas ! Dit-il entre deux hoquets.

-Je me suis endormi sur mes livres ! Répondis-je. Où tu étais ?

-Parti boire pour oublier ma souffrance. Dit-il en s'avachissent dans le canapé.

-Viens je vais t'aider à monter ! Dis-je en posant mes livres sur la table.

Je m'avance vers lui, mais au lieu de m'aider il a réussi à me faire tomber sur lui. Que va-t-il encore faire c'était andouille qu'il regrettera demain ?

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris Elya ! Me dit-il.

-Sirius par pitié monte te coucher !

-J'ai pas sommeil, je ne mange presque plus et ne dors presque plus depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Mais toi tu penses que je joue juste avec toi. Mais tu ne comprends pas que je suis fou amoureux e toi ELYA POTTER !! OUI MOI LE GRAND SIRIUS BLACK EST TOMBE AMOUREUX. Dit-il en hurlant.

-Chut Sirius s'il te plait tout le monde dort. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis nous en reparlerons demain quand tu auras plus ta gueule de bois.

-Tu vois tu me crois même pas !! Je sais ce que je dis, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai bu que je ne sais pas ce que je raconte non d'un chien !!

-Arrête, j'en peux plus avec tout ça !! Je suis rien à tes yeux alors arrête de vouloir me mettre dans ton lit !! Débrouille-toi après tout !!

Je prends mes livres et je monte vers le dortoir des garçons où j'espère juste que Lily ne sera pas présente dans le lit de James. J'entre discrètement mais il n'y a personne, je m'allonge dans le lit de mon frère de cœur et je m'endors sans en demandé plus.

Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai crus avoir fais un cauchemar mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit était bien réel, je m'étire longuement puis je me redresse dans mon lit. Sirius est assis dans un fauteuil près de mon lit, je souris en le voyant là. Je pose une couverture sur lui et j'entre dans la salle de bain où je prends ma douche. J'attrape ensuite une serviette et je m'enroule dedans avant d'entrée dans la chambre où je prends une chemise dans un tiroir. Je ne sais même pas à qui elle est mais bon je l'a mets puis j'enfile mon pantalon. Je dépose un baisé sur la joue du jeune Black avant de quitter la chambre. Je m'installe à une table de la salle commune et je continue de réviser. Je fais une pause vers 12h, je suis descendue à la Grande Salle où j'ai une fois de plus peu mangé mais bon. Quand soudain je sens une main se posée sur mon épaule.

-Lucius, qu'est que tu me veux ? Tu n'as pas dû comprendre la dernière fois ! Dis-je.

-Oh que si cela m'a valu 3 points de suture dans le nez.

-Pauvre chou, bon aller je m'en vais-je n'ai pas que ça à faire !!

-Tu devrais te méfier Elya, le mage noir est de plus en plus près de toi ! Confia t il.

Je monte vers la salle commune avec ses paroles qui tourne en rond dans ma tête, quand Voldemort pouvait il être si prêt de moi ? Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas entrée à Poudlard par transplanage, je suis perdu là. J'entre dans mon dortoir où je suis bouche bée, un tas de bouquet de roses blanches s'étalent au pied de mon lit. Un sourire vient se former sur mon visage, j'avance près des fleurs. Je prends la carte qui orne l'un des bouquets et je commence à lire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre nous Elya mais je veux a tout prix m'excuser du mal que j'ai pus te faire. J'aimerais que tout redevienne comme avant, tu me manques.

Ton maraudeur.

Sacrée Sirius, mais il avait raison sur une chose je lui manquais mais il me manquait aussi. Cette histoire avait prit une drôle de tournure mais je sais que je prenais peur et ça je ne voulais plus que ça arrive. Je me mets devant mon miroir pour me refaire une dernière beauté et je me dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch où j'étais sur de le trouvé, je m'installe dans les gradins et je l'attends patiemment. J'avais décidé d'écouter mon cœur pour une fois et de laisser le futur de côté. Je voulais vraiment être heureuse un peu dans ma vie, rattraper le temps perdu. Il était dans le ciel avec son souaffle dans les mains, je sais qu'il ne m'avait pas encore vu.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16**

Il venait d'atterrir après m'avoir vu dans les gradins, il hésita un moment avant de venir s'assoir près de moi. Un très long silence s'installa entre nous, je me suis dis que je devais commencer.

-Merci pour les roses ! C'est gentil.

-De rien.

-Je suis prête à faire la paix Sirius ! Je ne pourrais te dire ce qui nous arrive mais je sais que nous sommes partis sur le mauvais pied.

-Je crois aussi, il faut que nous apprenions à nous connaitre je pense.

-Je pense aussi.

On se regarde longuement avant que je ne le prenne dans mes bras, il m'enlaça contre lui. Je savais qu'il avait dut parler avec James pour apprendre à mieux me connaitre, par exemple pour les roses blanches. Seul Jamies le savait, à je vous jure celui là enfin c'est comme ça que je l'adore aussi. On se lève puis on avance vers le château tout en parlant calmement cela ne nous été plus arrivé depuis bien longtemps. On arrive dans la salle commune on se trouve nos amis qui nous regarde l'air inquiet.

- Vous vous n'êtes pas entre tuer ? Questionna James.

-Comme tu peux le voir non, on a décidé de mieux se connaitre. Répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je m'assois dans le canapé entre Remus et Sirius, on discute tranquillement.

- Alors raconte-nous un peu ta vie en France Elya. Dit Lily.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, je n'avais aucuns amis. Là bas c'est chacun pour soi, j'étais la plus part du temps enfermé chez moi. Je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est que les grandes vacances arrivent pour pouvoir retrouver James.

-Vraiment la vie là bas est comme ça ?

-Malheureusement oui mais bon on apprend beaucoup sur soi en même temps. C'est un enfer je ne veux plus jamais remettre les pieds en France. Je suis bien mieux ici avec vous.

-Nous aussi on est heureux de t'avoir parmi nous. Dit James.

-Vous êtes adorable. Répondis-je avec un sourire.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie en France, mes yeux se tournèrent vers ceux de Sirius qui m'envoya un sourire compatissent.

-Et toi alors Sirius parle moi de toi, tu es le seul donc je ne sais rien. Lançais-je timidement.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda t il.

-Ce que tu veux mais je veux en savoir plus sur toi.

-Je suis né dans une famille de mage noir, j'ai un frère cadet Regulus. La fierté de ma famille, moi je suis leur honte car je suis à Gryffondore et que je fais tout le contraire de ce qu'ils veulent.

-Tu as eu la vie dure ?

-On va dire que ça aurait put être pire.

-Tes yeux mentent Sirius. Je suis sur qu'ils t'on infligeait de mauvais traitement !!

-Comment tu le sais ?? Demanda t il interrogateur.

-J'ai entendu mes parents en parler avec Dumbledore. Ils voulaient te retirer de tes parents mais ils sont morts avant. Expliquai-je.

-Alors tu me connais plus que tu ne le dis !!

-Je voulais l'entendre de ta bouche, je ne pouvais pas te dire que je te connaissais si bien. Tu te serais renfermé encore plus. Dis-je.

-Tes parents ont essayé de me retirer à ma famille ? Demanda t il surprit.

-Oui, ils avaient l'intention de te prendre avec eux. On aurait dut revenir en Angleterre pour t'accueillir mais ils sont morts avant tout ce beau projet.

Je pouvais voir la confusion de Sirius à travers son regard. Je ne sais pas si c'était bien ce que je faisais mais au moins je lui disais la vérité que j'ai si longtemps gardé en moi.

-Voldemort est à ta poursuite aussi. Mes parents voulaient nous avoir tout les deux pour être sur qu'il n'arrive jamais à avoir l'un de nous.

-Tu m'en apprends une bien bonne !! Dit il stupéfait.

-Je sais bien, je suis désolée. Une fois de plus je chamboule vos vies.

Je commence à me levée mais la main de Sirius m'attrape avec douceur le bras.

-Tu ne chamboule pas nos vies bien au contraire. Me dit-il.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je lui fis un simple sourire avant de me défaire de son étreinte et de quitter la salle commune, j'étais dans mes pensées tout en marchant dans le couloir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire mon cœur était de plus en plus pressent et pourtant mon âme restée froide. Que m'arrivait-il ? Je voulais écouter mon cœur mais mon corps refusait de le faire, j'en avais marre de tout ça mais mon esprit pensé à Voldemort. Il était bien trop calme en ce moment et cela me faisait peur, j'étais arrivée devant la salle sur demande. Je passe trois fois devant le mur pour faire apparaitre la porte que je pousse afin d'entrée. Je m'affale dans le tas de coussins qui jonchent le sol, je ne peux enlever le visage radieux de Sirius de mon esprit.

La semaine a passé tellement vite, j'ai passé la semaine avec Sirius. Chaque soir on se retrouvait dans la salle sur demande et on discutait pendant de très longues heures. Je viens de finir mon cours d'Astronomie, je me dirige vers le 7ème étage pour retrouver Patmol qui doit m'attendre dans la salle sur demande. J'entre dans la pièce et je m'écroule avec douceur sur les genoux de Sirius avant de me laissée glisser sur le côté du canapé.

-Ca été ta journée ? Demandais-je.

-Mieux que la tienne apparemment.

-C'est le cours d'Astronomie qui m'a tué.

Je m'installe correctement sur le canapé, je suis face à Sirius et j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser mais je me contrôle. Je l'écoute me parler de sa vie quand il était chez ses parents au manoir, je peux voir la souffrance que son cœur a au fond de lui. Puis je laisse mon cœur à son tour parlé et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de se passer mes lèvres avaient capturé celles de Sirius, on échangeait un baisé passionné et tendre. Mes bras entourèrent le cou de Sirius alors que ses mains étaient sagement 

posées sur mes hanches. Le baisé dura un long instant quand nos lèvres se séparèrent c'était pour reprendre notre souffle, mon front était posé contre celui de Sirius.

-Je crois bien que j'ai envie d'être avec toi

-Tu crois pu tu es sur ? Demanda t il.

-Je suis sur Sirius, mon cœur s'est trop longtemps tut et il en a marre.

Ce sont les lèvres de Patmol qui viennent à leur tour capturés les miennes, le baisé est rempli de tendresse et d'amour si longtemps enfoui. Puis je sens la main du jeune Black me levais avec douceur pour m'entrainer dans une salle de cours déserte, je lui souris. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive mais nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre et nous ne voulons pas en rester là. Il me plaque doucement contre le mur de la salle lançant ses mains se baladaient sur mon pull alors que les miennes ont déjà retiré sa chemise pour laissé mes lèvres couvrir son torse de baisés papillon. Je sens le pouls de son cœur s'accélérer de plus en plus, il enlève avec délicatesse mon pull me laissant en soutient gorge face à lui. Ses mains si expertes viennent caresser le haut de ma poitrine me décrochant des gémissements de plaisir, son autre main et passée sous ma jupe caressant mon genou pour remonter vers ma cuisse. Ce geste est une vraie torture mais je vois à son visage que cela l'amuse beaucoup. Il laisse ses lèvres glissées dans mon cou puis sur le haut de mes seins. Je ne pus retenir le gémissement qu'il venait de m'arrangé sans grande difficulté. Il sortit sa baguette et prononça une formule qui verrouilla la porte, il me sourit.

-Quoi ? Demandais-je.

-Tu n'as plus à te retenir, personne ne peut entrée et entendre ce qui se passe. Répondit-il.

-Très malin à ce que je vois.

Je me laisse attirer vers un tas de coussin avec une couverture qu'il avait fait apparaitre aussi. J'étais allongée sous Sirius qui continua de me torturé, ses yeux brillaient il avait bien longtemps que je les avait vu briller comme ça. Je déboutonne son jeans pour l'enlevé complètement, ma main jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer alors que je mordiller ma lèvre inférieur sous ses baisés si chaud et tendre. Mon corps était en feu à l'intérieur, puis il dégrafa le soutient gorge noir que je portais pour découvrir ma poitrine à nue. Il me fit de gentil compliments avant de 

déposé sa bouche sur l'un puis sa main sur l'autre, je crus m'envolais loin de ce monde.

Pendant ce temps le reste du groupe était dans la salle commune jouant un peu à la bataille explosive.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ma sœur et Patmol passent beaucoup de temps ensemble ? Questionna James.

-Ils apprennent à ce connaitre, laisse les un peu ! Répondit Amy.

-J'ai peur que Sirius fasse du mal à ma petite sœur c'est tout.

-James, Patmol est fou d'elle alors ne craint rien. Dit Remus.

-Ca c'est vrai je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi patient avec une fille, il a renoncé à un pari avec toi. Alors je peux te dire qu'il respecte ta sœur plus que n'importe qu'elle autre fille qu'il a côtoyait. Expliqua Lily.

Ils continuèrent leur partie jusqu'à l'heure du couvre feu, chaque couple prit un dortoir afin de profiter d'un peu d'intimité. James était quand même un peu inquiet de ne pas nous voir rentrée cette nuit là.

Alors que moi je ne me souciais plus de rien, les baisés et les caresses de Sirius m'ayant emporté dans un autre monde. Il avait descendu ses lèvres vers mon nombril jouant avec mon piercing.

-Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais un. Dit-il.

-Tu ne sais pas tout tu vois. Rigolais-je.

Ma jupe et mon string était de trop pour Patmol alors que je le faisais encore un peu attendre, je laissais la passion l'envahir de toute part avant d'enlever ce petit bout de tissus qui nous empêcher de nous unir. Au bout de dix minutes je mis fin à sa patience et je lui enlève son boxer avec une douceur infini il me pénétra, je ressentis une légère douleur qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Avec douceur Sirius entreprit des va et vient qui me fis gémir encore plus fort. Mes mains étaient passées dans ses cheveux que je m'amusais à mettre en bataille. Les va et vient étaient devenue encore plus intense et plus rapide m'emportant au 7ème ciel et mes gémissement se firent entendre encore plus. J'étais contente qu'il est insonorisé la pièce si non tout Poudlard m'aurait entendu. J'avais déjà atteint l'orgasme quand Sirius s'occupa du sien, je pus l'entendre gémir contre ma bouche. Et doucement posé sa tête sur mes seins pour reprendre sa respiration. C'étai ma première fois mais je sais qu'elle restera graver dans ma mémoire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il me couvrit de 

caresse et de baisés alors que je me contentais de caresser ses cheveux et de rester calme, essayant moi aussi de retrouvé ma respiration normale. Un sourire s'imprima sur mon visage, puis on fini par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17**

Je fus réveillée par des caresses sur ma joue, j'ouvre un œil difficilement pour voir Sirius face à moi. Je lui souris avant d'ouvrir l'autre œil, je me rappelle très bien ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière et je dois avouer que je me sens très bien.

-Bien dormi ? Demandais-je.

-Comme un bébé et toi ?

-Très bien aussi, il y avait longtemps que je n'avais dormi comme ça.

-Tu es un rayon de soleil.

-Merci monsieur Black pour ce compliment. Bon on devrait rentrer à la salle commune.

On s'habille avec un sourire béat sur le visage, je ne sait pas si Sirius ressent pour moi la même chose que je ressens pour lui mais il est heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Même si je dois être de passage dans sa vie, je suis fière d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec lui. Je remets mes cheveux en place puis on remonte doucement vers la salle commune, heureusement pour nous personne n'est là. On s'embrasse avant de monter dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Je m'écoule dans mon lit doucement et je m'endors sans plus de problème.

La fin de l'année commençait à être de plus en plus proches avec le groupe on passait notre temps dans les bouquins pour les dernières révisions avec Sirius on n'avait plus trop le temps de se voir et cela commence à me manquer terriblement. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit et c'est tant mieux car je vois déjà le regard de James. On s'embrasse en cachette quand on peut cela nous rend encore plus fou l'un envers l'autre, vivement la fin des examens pour que l'on puisse enfin repasser une merveilleuse nuit ensemble même si on aurait put avant. Car les deux autres couples étaient souvent absent le soir mais on avait toujours peur qu'ils rentrent et nous trouvent dans une position pas très catholique donc avec Sirius on ne se voyait pas le soir après les lourdes révisions. Mais on avait échangé un tee shirt avec notre odeur comme ça on se sentait un peut moins seul la nuit.

Ca y est le premier examen vient de commencer depuis 1 heure, je suis juste à côté de Sirius je sens sa main libre venir se poser délicatement sur 

ma cuisse. Je lui fais un large sourire avant de continuer à répondre aux questions de ma feuille, c'était la botanie. Rien de difficile que des questions faciles et pourtant le stress m'a envahi depuis 1 heure. On enchaine les examens écrit et pratique, il est l'heure du déjeuner. On entre dans la Grande Salle déserte, oui les élèves profitant des derniers jours qu'ils leur reste au château. Il y a juste les 5 et 7 ème années de présent.

-Bon ils nous restent la DCFM, la potion et soins aux créatures magiques pour aujourd'hui. Dit Lily.

-Mange s'il te plait. Suppliais-je.

On mange dans le calme profitant de cette petite heure pour nous détendre avant d'être de nouveau enfermer dans une salle alors qu'il fait un temps radieux dehors.

La fin de soirée arrive, on vient de finir notre examen de DFCM le bonheur d'être enfin libre jusqu'à demain. On se dirige vers le parc du château où l'ont s'installe sous un arbre près du lac noir.

-Qu'est qu'on est bien ! Dis-je soulagée.

-C'est bientôt la fin petite sœur. Fit remarquer James.

-Il est temps car j'en ai marre. On va pouvoir bientôt oublier tous les bouquins quel bonheur !!

Je suis non loin de Sirius avec discrétion je glisse ma main dans la sienne, j'ai une folle envie d'être avec lui. Personne n'a remarqué qu'on était ensemble et je dois dire que c'est tant mieux. Je préfère attendre la fin des cours pour leur annoncer. Après être resté une petite heure dans le parc on rentre vers le château pour le diner avant de remonter vers la salle commune pour les dernières révisions. Nos amis nous on abandonné avec Patmol on révise les derniers cours puis il prend ma main à peine j'eue refermé mon bouquin. Il m'entraine vers le dortoir des garçons, il ferme la porte et me plaque gentiment contre celle-ci.

-Enfin un peu de temps libre avec toi ! Tu me manques terriblement. Me dit-il.

-Je dois t'avouer que cela me manque aussi de plus être un peu tout les deux.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait le dire aux autres ?

-On va leur dire mais après les examens passés, je te le promets !

-Tu crains la réaction de James ?

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, oui j'ai peur qu'il veuille te mettre son poing dans la figure.

-Je le mériterais je dois avouer !

Je l'embrasse dans le cou, je veux juste être contre lui et Patmol l'a bien comprit. Il m'entraine jusqu'à son lit où l'on s'allonge, je pose ma tête sur son torse pour entendre son cœur battre doucement à un rythme régulier. Je n'ai pas encore osé lui avouer que je n'avais pas eu mes règles depuis 15 jours, c'est la première de toute ma vie que cela m'arrive mais je pense que c'est le stress. Enfin je l'espère de tout cœur, je ne sais même pas comment faire pour fabriquer la potion pour le savoir. Je vais essayer de demander à Lily de m'aider peut être que si je lui dis un mensonge elle me l'a fera sans penser que c'est pour moi.

Ca y est la fin des examens vient de sonner, je quitte la salle d'Astronomie fière de moi, Lily m'attend devant la salle. Je vois une fiole dans sa main qu'elle me tend avec un sourire.

-Tu es sur que c'est pour une amie ? Me demanda t elle.

-Qu'est que tu sous entend par là ? Que je te mens c'est ça ?

-Non mais je pense que tu nous caches des choses, aller raconte moi ! Me supplia t elle.

-Oui c'est vrai ça ! Dit Amy.

-Bon d'accord mais chut alors car je dois l'annoncer à James en douceur pour qu'il le prenne bien.

-Promis on gardera le secret. Juraient-elles.

-Voilà je suis avec Sirius depuis quelques semaines. Avouais-je. Et puis on a fait l'amour.

-Tu veux dire, non ? C'est pour toi cette potion ? Demanda Lily.

- Oui je n'ai pas eu mes règles depuis 3 semaines.

-Ah oui en effet ça devient critique ! Dit Amy.

Mes deux meilleures amies m'entrainent vers la salle sur demande pour que l'on soit seule et tranquille. Je suis les instructions de Lily pour faire 

ce test puis je reviens avec ma fiole dans les mains. Je pose la fiole au milieu de nous trois, Lily met une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupéfaction.

-Qu'est qui se passe ? Demandais je inquiète.

-Tu es enceinte ma belle ! Dit Amy.

Je pince ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, je suis dans une merde pas possible. Comment je fais annoncer ça à Sirius moi ? Et James il va le tuer c'est sur. La situation est critique là, je ne sais pas quoi faire je suis perdue.

-Je vais t'aider à adoucir James !

-Tu es un amour Lily, je crois qu'il va tuer Sirius. Et en parlant de lui comment je vais lui dire ça moi ? Merlin me puni ce n'est pas possible !!

On se lève pour rentrer vers la salle commune, les garçons sont installés dans le canapé près du feu, Lily se dirige vers James pour l'embrasser avec passion. Amy en fit de même avec Remus et moi je fuie le regard de Sirius, je suis paniquée. Et si jamais il me quitter ? Je fais quoi moi avec un enfant ? Je suis jeune et sans travaille ? La galère, si seulement ma mère ou Mme Potter étaient encore là.

-Alors comment vont ses demoiselles ? Questionna Remus.

-Très bien ! Répondis-je.

-C'est sur tu es toute pâle ! Dit James.

-Ah vraiment ? Ce n'est rien je vais me reposée ça ira mieux après !

Je me dépêche de monter vers mon dortoir où je fais les cents pas, je me suis mise dans une sacrée galère. Qu'est que je fais faire moi ? J'entends frapper à la porte, je m'allonge dans mon lit, mon cœur bat à mille allures car j'ai peur que ce soit Sirius.

-Entre !

Je vois deux petits yeux ambre à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, Remus entre et vient s'assoir près de moi. Il me prend dans ses bras.

-Qu'est qui se passe ma belle ?

-J'ai un gros problème !

-Je t'écoute si tu veux.

-Voilà je suis avec Sirius depuis quelques semaines, on a fait l'amour et je suis enceinte !! Dis-je si vite que je ne savais pas si Remus avait tout compris.

-Ah bah je crains le pire avec James ! Mais t'en fais pas on va l'adoucir au maximum.

-Je suis dans la merde Lunard, je n'ai même pas encore dis à Sirius que j'étais enceinte. Je crains sa réaction !

-Il faut que tu lui en parle après tu verras. Moi je vais amener James sur le chemin pour qu'il soit le plus calme possible et qu'il se fasse à l'idée que tu es avec Sirius.

-Tu es un amour Rem'.

Je lui donne un baisé sur la joue et on continue de discuter tranquillement pendant de longues heures, cela me faisait du bien. Je me sentais libre avec le jeune Lupin, je lui parlais de tout sans difficulté. Après il descendit vers la salle commune pour retrouver Amy alors que Sirius avait réussi à se faufiler jusqu'à mon dortoir, mon cœur s'est mit à battre hyper fort dans ma poitrine. Il s'installe près de moi, pose sa main sur mon visage avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

-Il faut que l'on parle Sirius ! Dis-je sérieuse.

-De tout ce que tu veux ma belle. Répondit-il calmement.

-Ce que je dois te dire n'ai pas facile à dire, je ne sais vraiment pas par où commencer. Avouais-je.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis du regard Elya ?

Je me sens pas très bien mais je regarde celui qui m'a donné cet enfant droit dans les yeux, un sourire apparait sur mon visage. Je venais de comprendre que Sirius n'était pas prêt à être père, je ne lui dirais rien et j'irai à l'hôpital pour me faire avorter même si cela serait dur. Il avait un visage angélique, je sais qu'il voulait encore profiter de sa vie d'adolescent et ça je le comprends bien. Je me sens soudainement mal, je ressens de la tristesse mais je le fais par amour.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18**

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Non ce n'est rien en faite.

-Je peux rester ?

-Bien sur que tu peux !

Il s'allonge avec moi dans le lit, je pose ma tête sur son torse alors qu'il caresse mes cheveux. Nous avions fini nos 7 années d'études, une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à nous. Je fini par ma soupire et Sirius se retire doucement de mon étreinte pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin on préparer nos valises dans les dortoirs, Lily et Amy me regardaient avec insistance.

-Quoi ?

-Tu lui as dis ? Questionna Lily.

-Non, et je ne compte pas lui dire !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Amy.

-Si vous saviez comme il avait l'air si heureux hier soir quand il est venu me voir, j'ai tout de suite vu qu'un enfant l'empêcherait de vivre sa fin d'adolescence. Expliquais-je.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-La seule solution possible, je vais aller à St Mangouste.

-QUOI !!

-Ne me regardait pas comme ça, je n'ai pas le choix.

Je boucle ma valise dans un bruit assourdissant, je l'a réduit avant de quitter le dortoir. Je descends à toute vitesse vers le parc de Poudlard, je marche pour me calmer. Pourquoi elles ne comprenaient pas que je ne faisais pas cela de gaîté de cœur. Sirius était sortit de son dortoir, il trouva un bout de parchemin qu'il reconnu.

-Elya tu es trop.

Il ouvre le bout de papier, il eut un sourire car tout était rayer surtout le Tomber amoureuse. Alors comme ça il n'était pas le seul à ressentir cela, il descendit vers la salle commune espérant me trouver.

-Où tu peux bien être ?

Il sort de la salle commune des Gryffondore, il descend les marches du Grand escalier pour enfin arriver vers le parc. Il venait de me voir au loin, il courut vers moi pour m'attraper en vole. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats, il dépose un baisé dans mon cou.

-Qu'est qui te rends si joyeux ? Demandais-je.

-Je viens de trouver ceux-ci par terre ! Dit-il en me tendant le bout de parchemin.

-Je paris que tu as lu ? Questionnais-je en souriant.

-Bah oui quelle question ! Je t'aime Elya Potter !

-Moi aussi Sirius Black !

James regardé par la fenêtre du dortoir, il crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Remus vient voir !!

Le jeune Lupin arriva, il eut un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-Qu'est qu'il fait là ?

-Tu le vois bien !

-Mais je vais le tuer !!

-Du calme James, tu ne crois pas qu'Elya est assez grande pour faire ses propres choix ?

-C'est vrai, si elle est heureuse avec Sirius alors je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

-Tu vois, je peux te dire qu'on voit qu'elle est heureuse.

-Je dois avouer que c'est vrai, j'aime l'a voir rayonnait ainsi.

Toutes nos valises étaient fin prête, on les prit puis on alla vers les carrosses qui allaient nous ramener vers la gare de Pré au Lard où le Poudlard Express nous attendaient.

- Alors miss Potter, tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que, si j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Sirius et moi on est ensemble depuis presque 2 mois.

-Si longtemps que ça ?

-Et oui, je vois que tu le prends bien.

-Je t'ai vu ce matin et il y avait si longtemps que je t'avais vu si rayonnante alors je me suis dis que tu devais être très heureuse.

-Je le suis Jamies !

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de déposé un baisé sur mon front, il sourit à Sirius puis lui fit un clin d'œil. On venait d'arriver à Pré au Lard, on récupère nos valises avant d'aller vers le train rouge flamboyant. On s'installe dans un compartiment vide, je pose ma tête sur le torse de Sirius et je m'endors paisiblement. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux on était arrivé à King cross, Sirius me sourit puis prit ma valise. On avait décidé de se retrouver tous dans la maison de James pour les vacances.

-Bon chaque un sa chambre ! Dit James.

On monte tous ensemble vers l'étage, James et Lily entre dans leur chambre. Remus et Amy prennent la chambre d'amie, il ne reste plus que le grenier aménager que je vais partager avec Sirius. Je suis joyeuse, même si j'ai pris rendez vous pour avorter dans une semaine.

On s'est retrouver que le lendemain matin, on était tellement fatigué qu'on n'avait pas mangé le soir. Je m'étais levée très tôt car j'avais fais un cauchemar, le petit déjeuner était prêt quand tout le monde était descendu dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour Elya, bien dormi ? Demanda Lily.

-Bonjour tout le monde, ça peut aller et vous ?

-Super.

Sirius est venu m'embrasser dans le cou avant de s'assoir sur une chaise et m'a prit sur ses genoux. J'avais soudainement mal au cœur, je me suis levée rapidement pour aller vers les toilettes. Patmol est venu me voir, il frappe avec douceur contre la porte.

-Ca va ma belle ?

-Oui c'est rien.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui t'en fais pas.

Je sors des toilettes et je monte vers la salle de bain où je me suis lavée les dents avant de redescendre. Je m'installe de nouveau sur les genoux de Sirius mais impossible d'avaler un truc, j'avais trop mal au cœur. Les filles et Remus me regardaient inquiet, je leur souris pour les rassurer.

Après le petit déjeuner on sait battu pour la salle de bain mais j'avais gagnée avec Sirius. On prend notre douche alors qu'il me regarde avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tu sais que je suis fou de toi !

-Oui je le sais.

On est redescendu vers le jardin pour profiter du beau temps et de la piscine, mon ventre s'était un peu arrondi mais bon je suis sur que Sirius ne le remarquera même pas. Je défais mes habits pour laisser apparaitre mon maillot de bain une pièce de couleur rouge. Je me glisse dans l'eau avec Sirius alors que Lily et James arrivent aussi. Rejoint très peu de temps après par Amy et Remus. On s'amuse bien, on rigole, on joue enfin on a l'air de vrai gamin mais ce n'est pas grave. Je sors la première de la piscine pour me mettre au soleil sur le transat.

-Le soleil ce n'est pas conseiller pour ce que tu as ! Dit Remus gentiment.

-Qu'est que tu as ? Questionna Sirius.

-Rien il blague ! N'est ce pas ?

-Non pas vraiment Elya !

-Si tu ouvres ta bouche Remus John Lupin je te tue de mes propres mains !!

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu n'oseras pas.

-Bon qu'est qui se passe ? Insista Sirius.

-Elya est enceinte ! Dit Lily.

Je fusilla Lily du regard comment avait elle osait me trahir ainsi, je n'osais même pas regarder Sirius dans les yeux.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19**

Je pouvais sentir le regard de James et Sirius sur moi, mais je n'osais ni regarder l'un ni regarder l'autre. J'avais honte de moi, je leur avais caché et je suis persuader qu'ils m'en voulaient à mort. Je sens une main sur ma joue, celle de Sirius qui tente de me faire relever la tête vers lui.

- Regarde-moi Elya, s'il te plait.

-Je ne peux pas, si je le fais j'ai peur des représailles. Répondis-je.

-J'en ai pas l'intention, je suis si heureux. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?

-Quand j'ai voulu t'en parler j'ai vu que tu m'étais pas près, je pris cette décision seule. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi, qu'est ce que j'aurais fais seule avec un bébé, sans travaille, sans rien quoi ?

-Je suis peut être un idiot mais jamais je ne t'aurais laissé seule pour élever le fruit de notre amour.

Il pose son front contre le mien, je le regarde dans les yeux et je vois les petites étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux. Si mes amis n'avaient rien dit j'aurais fais une belle erreur en avortent.

-Tu veux qu'on le garde ? Demandais-je.

-Bien sur que je veux qu'on le garde. Je dois avouer qu'on est jeune mais je sais que nous verrons de bons parents.

-J'en suis sur !

Je relève la tête pour regarder James qui était non loin de moi, il me sourit. Cela me rassura et je lui rendis son sourire puis je lui fis signe de venir, Sirius lui cède sa place et il me prend dans ses bras. Il me murmure à l'oreille cette phrase qui m'a fit me sentir encore mieux

-Je suis fière de vous, je t'adore ma petite sœur. Fait-nous un beau bébé.

Je ne pus retenir mes larmes qui coulèrent le long de ma joue pour mourir à ma bouche, qui aurait put croire que j'aurais aussi le droit à cette part de bonheur. Sirius s'installa à mes côtés puis m'enlaça dans ses bras, j'étais bien contre lui de temps à autre il passait sa main sur mon ventre.

-Bientôt tu serras obligeais d'enlever ton piercing ! Me dit-il.

-Oui quand je ressemblerais à une baleine ! Rigolais-je.

-N'importe quoi toi ! Dit James.

C'est marrant comme ils prenaient tous soins de moi, ils me faisaient rire vraiment car j'étais encore capable de me levée seule. Enfin cela partait d'une bonne volonté donc je les remercie de tout ce qu'ils font pour moi.

Une semaine est passée depuis, c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons recevoir nos résultats d'examens, on va enfin savoir si on a réussi nos ASPICS. Dans la cuisine on est tous un peu tendu, un hibou entre dans la pièce laisse tomber les lettres puis va se ravitailler dans l'assiette posée sur le bar. On prend nos lettres dans nos mains tremblantes et tous ensemble on les ouvre lisant le contenu. On avait tous de grand sourire cela voulait tout dire.

-Alors ? Dis-je.

-Je l'ai eu ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Félicitation alors !

-Et toi ? Demanda Sirius.

-C'est-à-dire que…en faite…

-Bon tu accouches ! Dit Remus.

- Non ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! Rigolais-je. C'est bon je vous fais marcher je l'ai eu aussi !!

On avait décidé d'aller fêter ça à Pré au Lard, on était tous déjà prêt. On alla donc vers Pré au Lard en rigolant, on entre dans le pub de Mme Rosmerta.

-Qu'est que je vous sers ? Demanda t elle.

-Whisky pur feu et de l'eau pour cette jeune femme ! Dit James.

-Ce n'est pas juste !

-C'est la vie ma chère quand on est enceinte on ne boit pas !

-Je le sais Lily et j'en avais pas l'intention de toute façon.

Mme Romesta m'avait même apporté du jus de citron et de la limonade pour me consoler. On était bien, on profiter de la vie avant d'entamer notre nouvelle vie d'actif. On était rentré très tard au manoir, j'avais dus aider Sirius à monter tellement il était bourré. Cela me faisait sourire, au 

moins il avait profité c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je l'allonge sur le lit puis je commence à déboutonner sa chemise pour qu'il se sente à l'aise.

-Tu sais Elya, je peux le faire !

-Vu dans quel état tu es cela m'étonnerais !

J'avais enlevé sa chemise, que je dépose délicatement sur une chaise puis je m'attaque à son pantalon. Il est en boxer seulement, je sens sa main m'attirer vers lui il à un large sourire. On n'avait pas encore eut le temps de faire l'amour depuis notre première fois, cela nous manquait terriblement c'est moment d'intimité.

-Tu vas voir si je suis si bourré que ça !! Me dit-il.

-J'en suis persuadé Monsieur Black !

Et ni une ni deux j'ai sentis ses mains sur mon corps prenant soin de ne pas abimer mes affaires. Il était encore bien agile malgré les quelques verres de whisky pur feu qu'il avait avalé cul sec avec James. Il m'embrassa délicatement, mes mains caresser son dos alors que la chaleur commencer à pénétrer mon corps de haut en bas. Comment arrivait il a être aussi douer ? J'y réfléchirais plus tard, je prends un peu le dessus je sais qu'il aime bien. J'embrasse son torse descendant doucement vers son ventre puis mes lèvres glissent sur l'une de ses cuisses. Je l'entends poussait un gémissement rauque mais qui me fis sourire, je continue ma souffrance pour enfin prendre son pénis dans ma bouche. Les mouvements de va et viens sont doux et sensuels, il essaye de contrôler ses gémissement mais il a de plus en plus de mal. Je sens mon plaisir monter aussi, il reprend avec douceur le contrôle de la situation ses lèvres viennent titillés mon piercing, remontant vers mes seins. Je ne sais plus vraiment où je suis, je sais juste que je suis avec Sirius. On est ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, je n'en qu'une envie c'est de lui. Il me sourit voyant ma souffrance à mon tour et sans plus attendre il me pénétra toujours dans la douceur. Je l'embrasse pour étouffer un gémissement, puis il entreprit des va et viens lent mais profond qui me font décrocher des gémissements du tonnerre, mes mains étaient en train de caresser son dos parfois mes doigts se resserrés sur lui pour éviter de faire trop de bruit. Quand il commença des va et vient rapide et peu profond se fut l'apothéose. On trouve ensemble notre orgasme, on était chaud. On se reposa quelque instant puis on recommença encore et encore.

Le lendemain matin j'ouvris les yeux difficilement, je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi mais j'avais passé une nuit plus que magique. Sirius était à mes côtés, il me regardait dormir et il avait une gueule de bois mais bon il était si charmant.

-Aller viens avec moi je vais te faire un remède de grand-mère contre la gueule de bois. Dis-je avec un sourire.

Il m'embrasse avec passion puis me suis vers la cuisine, je me mis à faire cette préparation que je tendis à Sirius.

-Ca n'a pas l'air appétissant mais je te jure que cela marche. Merci pour cette nuit de rêve ! Murmurais-je.

-Merci à toi aussi ma belle ! Tu es encore plus séduisante !

-Tu es un amour, aller boit !

Et il boit le verre que je lui ai donnée d'un seul trait, il me sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Il me pose sur le bar et m'embrasse avec passion. Il était heureux et c'est tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux.

-C'est quand que tu vois le médecin ? Demanda t il.

-La semaine prochaine ! Répondis-je.

-Je peux venir ?

-Bien sur quelle question.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander mais je vais le faire ce soir car je t'invite au restaurant. Me dit-il joyeux.

-C'est gentil mais il ne faut pas je t'assure.

-Tu me retrouve ce soir à 19h00 à Pré au Lard, le restaurant s'appelle La Tête du sanglier.

-Tu vas où ?

-J'ai quelque truc à faire mais tu me revois ce soir ! Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Il m'embrasse avant de quitter la maison, je remonte vers l'étage où je m'écoule de fatigue dans le lit. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il était 16h00, je me suis levée en sursaut et j'ai commencé à me préparer pour le diner de ce soir. Je suis descends retrouvée mes amis qui jouer dans la piscine.

-Tu es magnifique petite sœur !

-Tu as rendez vous ? Questionna Remus avec un sourire.

-Sirius m'a invité à diner au restaurant. Répondis-je.

-C'est à quelle heure ? Demanda Lily.

-Je dois le retrouvé à 19h00, donc je vais devoir y aller !!

-Bonne soirée ! Dirent-ils.

Je leur fais un signe de main puis je m'engageai dans la rue, je marche tranquillement vers le village de Pré au Lard. Il est 18h45, je suis presque arrivée, j'entre dans le village et je me dirige vers le restaurant que m'a indiqué Patmol. Il est là déjà prêt devant la porte, je cours pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il m'embrasse puis me fais entrée dans le restaurant, il m'emmène à une table seule et isolée de tout le restaurant. Il y a des roses partout et bien sur mes préférées, on nous sert un verre.

-Tu crois que je peux ? Demandais-je.

-C'est sans alcool donc tu peux ! Répondit-il.

-Tu as pensais à tout.

On discute, on boit, on mange, on se fait des câlins, c'est une magnifique soirée et pourtant je suis loin de me doutée de ce qu'il me réserve encore. Le dessert arrive, il se met à genoux devant moi, il prend ma main. Je suis captivée par ses yeux, il me sourit puis sort une petite boite bleue de sa poche.

-Elya Potter voudrais tu devenir ma femme ?

Il ouvre la boite laissant apparaitre une magnifique bague de fiançailles, je laisse les larmes coulaient sans aucune gêne.

-Oui je veux devenir ta femme Sirius Black.

Il passe la bague autour de mon annulaire gauche puis m'embrasse avec passion, mes bras l'entour pour approfondir le baisé. Je suis aux anges, je dois rêvée ce n'est pas possible. J'allais devenir Mme Elya Black, j'allais être maman à 18 ans, je me dis que je n'ai pas trop mal gérer ma vie. On mange notre dessert avant que Sirius ne m'invite à danser à lui, je suis joyeuse, on se laisse entrainer par la musique. On rentre encore très tard cette nuit là mais Sirius était normale, il me porte jusqu'à notre chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dorment à poing 

fermé. Il me dépose sur le lit délicatement et m'embrasse, j'ai très envie de lui à cet instant alors je lui fais comprendre. Il a vite comprit et sans que je lui en demande plus on est déjà uni ne faisant plus qu'un. Je suis la femme la plus heureuse, je vais me marié avec l'homme de ma vie, avoir un enfant de lui et je vais pouvoir bientôt m'engagée dans l'Ordre du Phénix que demandée de mieux ?


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20**

Trois mois ont passés depuis la demande en mariage de Sirius, je me suis marié il y a 1 mois. Je suis enceinte de 3 mois aussi, je commence à avoir un petit ventre qui s'arrondi doucement. Sirius ne me lâche plus depuis que je suis devenue sa femme, il est toujours avec moi pendant les missions de l'ordre. Je comprends qu'il est peur mais il faut aussi que je fasse mes preuve au près de professeur Dumbledore. Remus lui a prit le poste de professeur pendant l'année à Poudlard et pendant les vacances il nous aidera à L'ordre du Phénix. Lily et Amy sont langue de plomb au département des mystères. Je suis seule avec Sirius et James qui me collent autant qu'ils le peuvent. S'ils pouvaient ils iraient même aux toilettes avec moi. Ils me font bien rire m'empêche, au moins cela passe le temps. Remus et James vont bientôt se marier eut aussi, quel bonheur. Et pour le moment Voldemort est très calme même si je dois avouer que je n'aime pas ça, cela nous fait du bien de pouvoir profiter de notre vie. Lily m'a dit qu'elle était elle aussi enceinte depuis peu, cela doit faire deux semaines. Je vois déjà le bonheur de James à cette nouvelle, il va sautait partout dans la maison. Et Amy elle à arrêter tout mode de contraception aussi en accord avec Remus bien sur, qui est fou de joie à l'idée d'être Tonton et papa.

Aujourd'hui je suis la dernière levée dans la maison, les nausées matinales sont parties qu'elle joie de pouvoir manger. Le petit déjeuner est si délicieux que je m'arrête pas de manger, Sirius me regard bouche bée.

-Quoi ? ca fait trois mois que j'ai presque rien mangé ! Dis-je.

-Ca se voit, tu manges de bon cœur en tout cas.

Après ce petit déjeuner bien copieux, on s'installe dans le jardin afin de profiter de ce merveilleux week end. Lily regarde James avec passion, je sais qu'elle cherche les mots pour dire à mon frère de cœur qu'elle est enceinte. Elle me regarde puis par un sourire je l'encourage à lui dire.

-James ?

-Oui ma tigresse, qui a-t-il ?

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important. Voilà il y a deux semaines j'ai fais un test qui m'a révélée que j'étais enceinte.

Je fis le sourire ravis que porter le visage de James et sans que Lily puisse dire quoique ce soit de plus, il l'a prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Que de bonne nouvelle, mais notre joie fut bien courte quand on se trouva encerclé par des mangemort. Sirius se met devant moi quand Voldemort apparait dans le cercle qui nous entour, baguette en main nous sommes prêt.

-Comme c'est facile d'avoir les deux proies que je convoite tant !

-Qu'est que tu veux ? Demanda Sirius hargneux.

-Vous bien sur !

-Plutôt mourir ! Crachais-je.

-Ca ne saurait que tarder belle demoiselle ! Ricana t il.

Et puis plus rien, tout ce beau monde avait filé aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sirius me regarde inquiet.

-Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par ça ne saurait que tarder ? Questionna t il.

-Je ne sais pas ! Mentis-je.

Je savais très bien ce que Voldemort allait faire mais je ne voulais pas que Sirius soit encore plus collant que d'habitude. Je sais que Voldemort me veux moi plus que tout, il attend juste que je mette au monde mon bébé. Après je sais que plus rien m'empêchera Lord Voldemort de me tuer, je ressens une pointe de tristesse mais je l'efface vite de mon visage pour m'inquiéter personne.

Les mois passent tellement vite à mon goût, je profite de ma vie pleinement avec mes amis. Amy nous a annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant de notre Lunard. On va toute avoir un enfant à 3 et 5 mois d'intervalle. Moi je suis bientôt à ma fin de grossesse, je suis une baleine c'est horrible. Avec Sirius nous avons prit quelques vacances afin de se reposer car depuis quelque temps je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée, mais c'est normale. Lily est à son 6ème mois elle se porte à merveille, elle profite de chaque instant avec son bébé. Quand à Amy elle est à son 4ème mois, elle a le ventre bien rond mais n'a pas encore prit de poids.

Cassie et Théo Black sont nés le 26 Avril 1980, ils pèsent 3k200 et 3k400 pour 51 cm chacun. Ils sont magnifiques, Sirius est fière de lui. Moi je ne sais pas encore où je suis mais je me sens faible. Je ne suis jamais revenue à moi, je suis morte en m'étant mes enfants au monde ; j'ai fais une lourde hémorragie.

Quelque mois plus tard est né Harry Potter, le 31 Juillet 1980. Il pesait 3k500 pour 50 cm, il est le portrait craché de son père. Puis est née Louane, le 20 Septembre 1980, une vrai beauté elle pesait 4k000 pour 54 cm. Je vois tous d'où je suis et je suis fière de mes amis qui profitent de leur vie malgré la guerre avec Voldemort. Ils se battent pour un monde meilleur. La suite seule l'avenir nous le dira et moi je reste à leur côté à travers mes enfants.

The end

Je vous remercie pour m'avoir soutenu tout au long de cette fic, j'espère que la fin vous plaira. Merci encore. Et à bientôt sur une nouvelle fanfiction.


End file.
